Streak Adventure: Age of Robotnik
by Arorn
Summary: Streak's Chaos Implosion didnt kill him, but now he finds himself in a world where Eggman, or lord robotnik as he is now known is ruler, Will Streak chose to help everyone, or try to wreck the place?
1. Prolouge

**Author's notes:**

ok, before going any further i suggest reading all of Master Hunter's work up to the Seven chaos demons, my own darkness within, and Lonewolf11's Nite adventure as this has a few spoilers.

as you probably guessed this story continues off where Streak used his final attack to try and kill off the planet.. this story is based on, "What if he survived but was sent elsewhere?" senario.

**Disclamer:**

Sonic, Espio, Shadow, Amy, Gerald Robotnik, Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Meta Sonic (being an alternate METAL Sonic) Biolizard, GUN, Laser Hunter, Beetles, ARK, Project Shadow, EclipseCannonand any city names or other Sega characters that may appear belong to Sega's Sonic team

Archie comics own the idea behind and the name of the"Robotosizer"

Joz the bat and the Annemuirbelongs to Master Hunter, as does the idea behind Streak

Shade the Wasp, Nite the Wolf and Trance the Wolf belong to Lonewolf11

Streak's name, the Generals Dark Lance, Beserker Blade, Gigacannon, White Knight, and Meta Shadow (Character, not name cause im pritty sure that Sega might make one in the future, and if not probably have rights to it anyway) and any other new characters belong to me

Now lets get one with the show, enjoy!

**Prologue**

My Name is Streak, Streak the Hedgehog, Streak the true ultimate life form

I was once the greatest evil earth knew, until I was sealed away in my mind while my other self was trained to be a hero.

But thanks to the help of my creator's grandson, Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, I was freed and given a body of my own, but my other self, my twin, Sonic beat me.

I remember it well, I know it's corny but I remember it like it was yesterday. I had given up trying to have my fun, so I had attempted to end everything in one fell swoop with Chaos implosion. Then Shadow had the bright idea of chaos controlling me up to ARK, he was about to do it himself when Sonic intervened and took his place.

"You Fool! You will die up here with me!" I yelled at him

"That doesn't matter to me now... All that matters is that I saved my home…" he replied

"1 minute to go… you sentimental fool…" I said, I hated everything about him back then...

"You're the fool… look down there…" He said as turned to look out a window down at the blue planet known as Earth "Doesn't the earth look amazing from up here? Cool and blue… just like us…"

I kept quiet; I didn't want to give him the dignity of an answer.

"That's right…" Sonic turned and grinned slightly at me "You can't appreciate it cause of all that stuff Gerald put in our heads when he created us… shame really… it didn't really have to end like this…"

"30 seconds…" I said as I felt their end drawing nearer, my only consolation was knowing that my goody-two-shoes brother died with me.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"… 20 seconds…"

He sighed, I got no idea why really.

"Well bro… see you in the here after then…" he turned to take one last look at his home… I could see the sorrow fill up in his eyes.

"10 seconds" I smiled slightly as, it was all about to end.

"Good bye earth… Shadow… Knuckles… Tails…… Amy…" there were tears in his eyes as he spoke their names.

"5 seconds… 3… 2…"

Sonic closed his eyes to fight his tears.

"One!" I yelled as my body surged with immense power of the implosion. But then I saw a green light surround him, it couldn't of been chaos control, he left the emeralds down there. As for me, I thought I would have been torn at the seems, I thought I would die as a searing pain ripped through me and I lost consciousness.

However, fate it seems had other ideas.

When I woke up I was no longer on ARK, I was in, what looked at first glance, like Station Square. But then I noticed how dark and murky it was, there where fires in some of the trash cans, buildings black as coal, and sections of the road where badly damaged. I looked up to see the sun shining through smoggy dark red clouds, almost black in colour. it was day, yet no one was walking the streets. No one human anyway; there where robots all over, they seemed to be soldier like, yet they looked like no GUN or Eggman robot I had ever seen. I realised something very odd had happened.

"Streak my friend… looks like you're not in Kansas anymore" I muttered…


	2. Where Or When am I?

**Disclamer:**

Most of the stuff is on the prolouge, but before i forget, Star Wars (only a passing mention) Belongs To Lucas Arts

Also, the trooper bots are kind of suped up SWAT bots from Archie comics so the concept behind them belong to Archie too

**Chapter 1: Where... or When am I?**

I ducked quickly into an alleyway, I could probably have taken the robots easily, after all I took on an army of GUN robots, but from the looks of things I would say that the first patrol would probably call for back up. And what's more they where much more agile looking than the GUN robots, and when I say that where as a gun robot may look like a old spitfire, these looked like Falcons in comparison, and their hardware made GUN weapons look like pea shooters. They looked skeletal in appearance and where blue and white except for their red T like eyed helmet shaped heads, on their backs where two hover engines and a gun joined to their leg.

"What the heck is going on…" I said to myself "I should be dead, not in city full of robots I've never seen before. Where the hell am I anyway?" I then looked to my left and saw a poster with Eggman on it. He looked different, more like royalty than a pathetic mad doctor bent on world conquest. I ripped it from the wall to take a closer look at it. On the poster was written the words "serve him in all his glory, your leader and master, LORD ROBOTNIK"

"Or should I say When am I?" I Doubt I had been where I was too long before I woke, otherwise I would surly of been noticed, and I doubt Eggman could take over in less than a month, never mind the space of what could have been a day. He would have to deal with Shadow first, the remainder of Sonic's team, Metal's team, not to mention the help of those people that helped defeat me. And even if and when they eventually fell, he would have GUN to contend with. The only plausible explanation I could think of at the time was that Chaos Implosion doesn't kill the user but allows him to travel in time. In which case he had did my job for me… someone else may have been happy that he didn't have anything to do but mess around now, or might feel empty that his purpose in life was fulfilled. I on the other hand was angry; he had taken my fun away! I was going to make him pay before blowing the place to smithereens. In my rage I got careless, I threw the poster to the ground and stamped on it, this alerted a passing guard to me, he instantly turned and saw me. Its body language first voiced alert, then confusion for some reason, then attack position, he grabbed the handle of his gun which was nestled in his leg, I thought it looked dangerous already, but now it got worse as what I thought was a mega sized magnum unfolded and the but of the gun stretched out to show what I could describe as a mega machine rifle magnum. He placed his free hand on the trigger quickly and fluidly, and then relocated his first hand to under the barrel of the gun

"ALERT ALERT! HEDGEHOG IN SECTOR 1!" it yelled, just as soon and quickly all the other guards came to back up the robot, though it was doing quite well on its own. It turns out it was a laser rifle he had, and it was fully automatic, if I wasn't as fast as I was it would of cut my arm off with the first volley. The only thing that kept me alive was that I was faster than it targeting sensors I guessed, I tried to use a homing attack on it. Then I was alerted to its surprise, as it took its hand of the gun barrel, a blade shot from its wrist.

"Oh SH T!" I cursed; I had to quickly kick against its arm to avoid pointy death. The blade went into his chest, and damaged its power source I guess cause it fell to the ground instantly, but just as it went down its backup had arrived, I picked up the gun and shot at its companions, all fell instantly as I unloaded the full battery into them, I dropped it to the ground and swiped my hands together

"Not to bad, those were at least a little more challenging than GUN Laser Hunters"

But they weren't done with me yet, two small ships flew down towards me, I thought these would be like the beetles, but I was wrong. The ships quickly unfolded into what looked like bigger red and white versions of the robots I just faced with a little more muscle, except instead of hands they had two Vulcan cannon versions of the Rifle the other robots had, and then a bubble of energy formed around them. I tried picking up another gun to shoot at them but the blasts where just absorbed into the bubble.

"Oh boy, Outta here!" I yelled as I ra... made a tactical withdrawal. "Folding robots with big guns and shields, gee, does Eggman watch Star Wars much?" I tried to joke. I heard a humming sound, and turned to see they had folded again and where flying after me. I started to zigzag then run up a building and jumped into a window.

"Think I lost…" I Started

"Come now Shadow, you really think you can beat me?" Came a voice from below me

"What the?" I realised I was in a huge warehouse, on the second floor balcony. I looked down to see Shadow fighting another similar robot. However this was much bigger and had two huge hands, and on it's shoulders where giant cannons and it was black and white. There was a difference with Shadow too; he had a scar in the middle of his eyes, right up his red stripe.

The robot clearly had the upper hand as it towered over a floored Shadow. _This is going to be good_ I thought to myself, I had always disliked Shadow, since I first meet him at my first awakening in my master's last base in mystic ruin. It was going to be fun watching a robot beat him up, plus since it was Eggman's it might be a good idea to watch it's fighting style in case I needed to beat it later to get to old egghead.

"Wouldn't hurt to try Gigacannon…" Shadow managed to splutter.

"That's where you're wrong… I'm gonna enjoy pounding you into the ground. And with you gone, the resistance will be weakened greatly" said the robot, it lunged forward aiming to punch Shadow. Lucky dog rolled out the way at the last second. "You are only prolonging your death by resisting you know." The robot mocked

It fired its cannons full force into Shadow, obviously injuring him greatly, but still he got to his feet. The robot wasted no time in smashing him in the face so hard he hit the wall. Blood ran down his face. I couldn't help but laugh, Shadow got Sucker punched! He must of lost touch in his old age; the Shadow I knew wouldn't get hit so easily. Sonic yeah, cause he was so cocky, but not Shadow.

I then found that laughing was a mistake, the robot turned "Who is laughing at…!" it stopped; its body language was one of surprise, just like those first robots. "WHAT? SONIC?"

…_What did he just call me?_

"You're alive! But Lord Robotnik assured us you died to his hand last week!"

_How dare he call me…What?_

"No matter. I don't know how you survived, but you aren't going to leave here alive!"

_Did he just say…that Sonic was…?_

My train of thought was interrupted as it charged its cannons to full and blasted me with them. It hurt… a lot. It was going to pay for that, first I'm shot at by its friends, then it calls me… Sonic… then has the audacity to say Eggman killed me, and now it shoots at me! My Patience had reached its limit.

"Ha! So cocky still, an actual warrior would not of hit you due to your speed."

His mocking would of made me angry, if I had been thinking straight. I rushed it and hit it hard in the chest with a homing attack; it didn't expect the attack and fell to the floor instantly.

"What the?" it cried out

"I… have… had… enough… OF BEING SHOT AT!" I yelled in rage as I landed

"No way, Sonic angry? He wasn't, made to be like that!"

"Time for you to learn why not to mess with an ultimate" I promised as I cracked my knuckles

it got back up quickly to try and defend against any attack, it seemed to be frightened. _Good_, I thought to myself. I jumped up into the air and threw my self at it, foot first. My kick connected, it was to slow to try and stop me, as I continued to kick it, the force of my feet bouncing of its chest keeping me air born till it fell over again. I landed quite nicely to another set of robot remains, and picked up one of the guns, and waited or it to stand back up.

"This is impossible," it said in a confused tone as it stood up "Sonic was never this powerful"

"HhhhhaaaRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled as I fired the full battery into his chest each shot filled with my rage, and not one missing its mark until the gun was empty.

"Imppppossssibllle….. Dammmage…index atttttt nninttty peeerceeent" it spluttered

I pulled the trigger a few times angrily till I realised I was out of power, and threw it into it with such power that the gun impaled into its chest, it fell to the floor and self destructed. I stood there wheezing for a moment "And that… is why you don't mess with an ultimate." I walked over to the debris and was surprised to find the blue emerald, I put it away thinking it may be useful later

"Sonic…?" I heard Shadow's voice behind me say

I was about to attack him for calling me that… as well as other things… until someone else came in.

"Shadow? You destroyed Gigacannon? That's unfair! You could have let me have some fun with it." I recognised him instantly; it was the wolf, Nite, who helped defeat me before by having the red emerald and helping find the cyan one. However he was different… for one he no longer had a leather jacket, in fact no cloths other than his gloves and boots. And his voice was much darker and gruffer than I remember. But that wasn't the oddest thing. His right arm… it wasn't… to say, normal… it was… robotic… and it looked like he hadn't aged at all. What ever anger I felt… it was gone and replaced by confusion

"I wish I could take the credit but, it was him!" Said Shadow pointing at me

"Who… SONIC!" he yelled "Gah! Robotnik lies to us again!" he said disgustedly

I had had enough of being called Sonic "Excuse me but you know who I am?"

"Yeah you're Sonic the hedgehog" said Shadow "have you got amnesia or something?"

"You sure?" I said as I eyed him suspiciously, surly he can't be that dense or have such a bad memory

Shadow got up "red eyes…"

"Blue downward pointing spikes…" added Nite

"Red shoes with a single white stripe"

"Black cuffs on shoes and gloves"

"Defiantly Sonic" they both said

If this had been some bad anime instead of real life I would of did that sweat drop thing and fall to the floor. As it was I probably had the face of the most bemused hedgehog in the world, they described me perfectly, and yet they still called me Sonic! Could they really of forgotten what that fool looked like? With those stupid green eyes and white cuffed gloves and shoes.

"We don't have time for any more twenty questions, I set the bomb, this place is gonna blow in 30 seconds" said Nite

"You know what to do then Nite" said shadow

"Right" he raise his arm, as two little rods went out, one wrapped around my arm and the other around Shadows.

"What the?" I said

A compartment opened in Nite's arm and the grey emerald stuck out a bit from it.

"Chaos…" said Nite

_What? But he can't do that… can he?_

"CONTROL!" he yelled as we were covered in green light and teleported elsewhere, the rods retracted and the emerald went back into his arm

_But but, only ultimate life forms can do that! What is going on! Has the world gone nuts!_

And explosion went off in the distance, I guess it was the base we where in.

"Mission accomplished with two extra bonuses." Said Shadow cheerfully "we got Sonic back and Gigacannon is down"

"The boss will be glad you are back blue boy" Nite added

_Blue boy?... BLUE BOY?_

"lets go home" said Shadow

I was in too deep to just destroy them and leave, and I was curious who this boss was, how Robotnik came to power and how Nite could use chaos control, so I decided to play along. For the moment

**Author's Footnote:**

Hope you liked this first bit, i thought it would be cool too see everything from Streak's POV, but dont worry, its not all from his, there are third person bits as well, please rate and review!


	3. A History Lesson

**Authors notes:**

Just a warning, this and the next chapter are designed to introduce all the main characters, and explain why things are the way there are, so if they seem to be boring, please just bare with me, things will get better, i promise!

**Chapter 2: A History Lesson**

I followed Nite and Shadow for a good few blocks; we had to dodge a large number of patrols along the way though, so it seemed more like we had been walking for about a hundred. Along the way I had been asking a few questions, ones I guess I shouldn't of. But rather than being suspicious like I thought they would, it seemed to make up their minds as to me defiantly having amnesia. I wouldn't have minded so much… if they had actually answered the questions. We had gotten to an underground station which the entrance to seemed have been blasted and collapsed in on itself, leaving no visible way inside. Shadow walked up to the clock which would have been on the entrance archway at some point, I raised my eye questioningly as he first looked round, checking no robots where watching, then he opened the face and span the hands round to read "10:23" o'clock. Suddenly a slate of sidewalk next to the station lifted itself up, revealing a secret passageway. Shadow beckoned us both to it before jumping down, Nite closely followed.

_Nothing else for it then but to go underground,_ I though to myself.

We weren't done walking though, when I had jumped in, the slate repositioned itself, Nite switched something on in his wrist, and a light turned on. I followed them through what seemed a labyrinth of twists and turns, I had no idea where we were now. We eventually came upon a door, it was steel plated and reinforced, you would need nothing short of a mini nuclear device to open it. Shadow stepped closer to it and knocked on it in an odd, cryptic way. The door opened almost instantly and we all stepped inside. Again the way behind closed.

"We're back, mission accomplished" Said Shadow

"About time" came an excruciatingly familiar voice. I knew who it came from before I even saw who was standing there. It was a Pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. However I instantly knew it wasn't the Amy I knew and loathed. She was not wearing the same red too-too thing she usual had, her clothes where more that of a soldier, black and dark blue camo trousers, and black top. Her hammer was roped to her back along with an AK-74u. She was looking at what looked like plans of the city over a war room table. "You would have thought you where taking on Robotnik's forces all by…" She stopped as she looked up and noticed me. I would have been expecting her to half crush me to death with a hug had I not seen what her eyes where like before hand. She had looked at Shadow first, instead of the eyes of a love struck twelve year old, they where more the tactical watchful eyes of some military commander. Then she looked at me… first the expected surprise… but then they seemed to be full of something other than the love I had come to expect from her when she looked at Sonic. If I had to put a word on it... I would have called it… savage untamed hatred.

"YOU!" she spat "So still alive are you?"

"Amy listen… I..." Shadow tried to reason with her but she had already jumped at me with a concealed knife drawn from somewhere.

"What the!" I yelped, I had not expected this.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't stab your eyes out?" she yelled at me.

"Amy get off him!" Said Shadow as he dragged her off me… good thing too or I would of turned that knife on her

"Let go of me Shadow!"

"Not till you calm down… this is uncalled for"

"But he almost killed me!"

_What's this? Does she remember who I am? Wait, she hasn't aged ether... maybe Robotnik took over much easier than I though_

"You know as well as I do it wasn't his fault…"

…_What?_

"… and besides he just saved me from Gigacannon."

"Oh sure forgive him just cause he is your brother, well I'm not ready to forget, his over confidence and his unprofessionalism nearly cost me my life!"

_Is that even a word?_

"Quit it now" Said Nite, and another familiar voice… a purple chameleon was leaning against the wall, Espio…

"Grrrr…" she said reluctantly sheathing her knife

"This is no time for infighting. Shadow, Nite, What is your report?" said Espio

Shadow and Nite explained how the factory thing went out including the bit about "Sonic" and my "amnesia". I just leaned against the wall carefully watching Amy in case she tried anything else.

_Just give me a reason little one… and you will be without a throat._

"So Gigacannon has gone down? That's a mighty big blow, well done Sonic" said Espio

I shuffled uneasily; I didn't really want him calling me that but what else could I do?

"Hmph" said Amy

"But this amnesia thing… hmmm" said Espio "well we can only do what we can for now, Sonic I suggest you go to your quarters and try to study the computer, maybe that will help?"

"Uh…?" I said, I of course had no idea where his room was…

"Shade"

"Yes sir?" came another voice, it was behind me, and was unfamiliar. I turned to see a female wasp standing in the door way behind me, she was wearing a purple top with net sleeves and a purple skirt, and with a purple mask across her mouth. Her gloves where similar design to Espio's except purple rather than white. Same with her shoes except they where fully black. She also had a couple of odd daggers in her belt and a bandana… also purple. She seemed to have a thing for purple, even her eyes where that colour.

_How the heck did she get there without me hearing her?_

"Remind Sonic where his room is will you? And please stop calling me "sir""

"Yes Sir" she snidely joked, Espio sighed. "This way blue boy"

_Again with this blue boy stuff…_

I followed her through an exit on the far side of the war room. There where four corridors splitting off from it, she took a first left, where there where 5 doors, I noticed there where five doors on the one to the left too.

"These first two branches are the general's living quarters, yours is this one, number 2 on the west side." She said calmly.

I saluted as I went in, closing the door behind me. I looked around, it was pretty small, one bed against the wall to the left of me, and a desk with a computer on it opposite the bed. Nothing else. I went to the computer, it probably had the answers I needed. The screen saver was a map of this base; the second two corridors seemed to house technical stuff, laboratory, communications, weapons and weapons development rooms. At the end of the corridor was a stair case leading to the troop quarters and mess hall below. I tapped the mouse to view the desktop. There was an information folder, I guess it was in case this kind of thing happened, that or they just wanted to keep a record. The first file held profile database for all the generals. I opened it just to check who was who as I may have to face these guys later. Quite a few had a big red or black stamp on them, there was a key below showing that black was dead… and red was… robotosized what ever the heck that was. The first on them was Sonic… but the picture was of me! Red eyes and black cuffs compared to his green and white.

_What the?_

It described the person in the picture… his attitude, weaknesses, strengths, all described Sonic to a tea. But the picture was defiantly me. However the weirdest part… it showed the age as being only 3!

_Again, what the? I'm 45! Or… there abouts_

Next was Shadow, again it had a picture however this time no surprises everything was exactly as it should be

An so it continued… with Nite, however Nite had surprises too… first his age was also only 3, but more interesting… it read that he was also an ultimate life form! It did say he was only a by-product but still.

_Well it explains how he could Chaos Control…_

Amy was in same clothing as I saw her in back in that room. Apart from that there was nothing important about her or with Espio for that matter. The wasp from before was called Shade, however nothing else really mattered there. She's a Ninja and a wasp, what's else to know?

And there it ended. Only six generals, very small army they had. But I had yet to find anything to explain any of this… Amy was the same age from when I left, as was Espio, it says I'm three, and Nite is an ultimate? He was barely known before I came around… there was another file… it was marked log. I opened it, it looked like a diary… looked like it was my master's Diary. Gerald's Diary. It started back fifty years ago. When Shadow was born.

"April 30:

I finally finished the main project Shadow program… the result is a black…"

_Yada yada yada… I know this part already… skip to something I don't know. Hello, what's this?_

"July 10th:

… It seems I have no reason to be worried anymore; President Black was voted out of office. He was getting angry at my results; I think he found out why I was truly up here, to find a cure for my granddaughter rather than making him the ultimate super weapon. The new president, President Lei, actually showed interest in my work, for finding something to cure any illness."

… _That didn't happen… Black was re-elected and sent GUN up to ARK…_

"I have been allowed to continue my work; I'm so close to making a vaccine and I only need a millilitre of Shadow's blood, and from it we can make more, once I have made the first, Shadow can go on to lead a normal… if infinite… life."

Something wasn't right… my master never got close to making the vaccine, yet somehow history seems to have been changed… I had no idea how… then it had hit me, the implosion didn't make me travel through time… it was _space_ I was transported through, to a world where GUN didn't attack. But that didn't explain what happened to the world and why Ivo was now in charge… intrigued I continued to read.

"July 20th

I have done it! I made the vaccine! If this works not only will I have saved Maria but the president says he will make sure I'm recognised for the advancements I have made in both genetics and medicine… I may even get a Nobel peace prize! However it has been untested yet, I have to make sure it won't just make Maria worse; I can't use this on the other researchers ether, even those fools who are working on this "Eclipse cannon" project I keep hearing about. I only have one course of action; I will test it on myself. Even if it kills me, at least Maria will live a little longer, and who knows? One of my fellows may even perfect it before Maria dies…"

This was not the Master I knew, he would never put himself before others… and didn't he work on the eclipse cannon?

"…One thing that worries me though, Shadow seems to think that I have something to do with that cannon, I'm going to have to explain to him why I wouldn't work on such a project… before I go through with this test, I will talk to him tomorrow"

_Ah_

"July 30

I injected the vaccine into me yesterday, and it worked! As I had said before I was getting the beginning symptoms of arthritis but now it has cleared up in the space of an hour! I already made a second vaccine; I will be waiting a month to administer it to Maria in case any negative side effects occur in that time. But apart from that the outlook is promising. The one downside I already know of at this time is that it gives the subject eternal life unless killed by unnatural means. This side effect may look to be good at first, however everyone would want to die eventually, I will have to work on this to write this particular side effect out, however I won't have enough time to do this before the disease kills Maria as it would probably take years to work on that. Once I know its safe to administer this original one to Maria I will work on it, after all I have plenty of time after that."

_Wait, does that mean he became immortal?_

"August 10

Shadow is beginning to show his eagerness, he wishes to go down to the planet, I told him we will once the project is finished, I still have to wait so I can view any side effects of the vaccine and try to counter them. I admit I am eager to get home too, but I still have 20 days left before the set time to administer the vaccine to Maria, then we can head back down. According to the president, I'm well up for the peace prize nomination, but that doesn't bother me to much."

"August 20

nothing new to report, I'm afraid, apart from our eagerness to get home, its been pretty routine, no side effects with the vaccine ether."

"August 30

1 month and no side effect on the vaccine so the scheduled administration to Maria went as planed, and we have packed up ready to head home. Shadow is having the time of his life as the vaccine seemed to have an immediate effect; Maria is totally cured and playing with him! Though of course due to his unnatural speed she is having a hard time catching him… heh it nice to see the young play like this. I did say the vaccine had no other side effects, that also means when its administered, if the subject is of age they stop aging if my projections are correct, meaning I will be stuck in my 80 for eternity or unless I'm killed by unnatural means. But its worth it to see these two play together, even though Shadow is of different species I feel he is like a son to me, and I'm sure he feels the same way."

The following logs where simply put down to an amazing success of his life, he did get the peace prize, and was able to remake the vaccine so that it didn't effect the aging process. The vaccine became a mandatory jab, administered to young they way the TB jab was, however as it was only one needed per life, no further vaccines where needed, nor where any others as it cured everything from the common cold to killers such as Aids or Pneumonia. Hospitals where only used for such things as broken arms or sprained muscles. Everything else was normal, until around 30 years ago

"December 20

My grandson Ivo has decided to follow in my footsteps! He has become quite the talented physicist, he seems to heal the part of life I could not. He came up with a machine called a "Robotosizer". It seems designed to turn any part of the body mechanical, to allow mechanical repair, then can be used to reverse the effect, making the part healed in that form. A lot of things can go wrong with this, but the VR simulations look promising, and who knows, he may even get a prize of his own"

For some reason the next log was six months after, it was clear why when opened.

"June 10

Something terrible has happened…"

Hello… 


	4. The Resistance

**Chapter 3: The Resistance**

"Everything was going well with Ivo's invention. Until he made the first actual test. He took the same road I did testing on himself first before anyone else. It malfunctioned half way through the procedure, his right arm, eyes, spinal cord and half of his brain where Robotosized. This alone would not of been a problem… except the procedure twisted his mind. He has become corrupt, his mind is set on trying to take over the planet… he has already made an army of robots, and the military has been totally unsuccessful in stopping him. He already rules America with an iron fist. He has also modified the Robotosizer. Instead of turning small amounts of the body robotic, it turns the entire subject into a machine, and takes away the subject's free will. I must find a way to reason with him before this gets any worse."

That explains a lot… 

"August 30

… I… Ivo has done something unforgivable… he… when I went to reason with him, Maria came too, we thought we may be able to save what little is left of him. But he has gone beyond saving… when we got to his control room, he ordered his robots to eliminate us… the first shot was heading for me, and Maria jumped in to block it… she's gone now. I barely made it out alive… I couldn't do anything to save her… she told me to try and save the planet and what's left of the citizens before she passed…"

_He killed his own family? I thought only I was capable of that!_

"… I have done the best I can to do this… I have made a resistance force… Shadow is my second in command, he has lived a sheltered life but… Maria's death seems to have affected him even more than me… next is Joz, an old Bat that seemed to hate me due to something my staff did in my company… they mutated him for some reason… I was able to convince him to hear the truth… that they did it behind my back, when I found they had been affecting people like this, I fired them… he has became one of the organisations best men. Then there is a young wolf by the name of Trance, something in her blood has affected the vaccine, and she now has infinite life span too."

_This is getting weirder by the second, Joz and Master? Working together?_

"June 30

The last 20 odd years have been hard; Ivo's robots have been getting more and more advanced, and what's worse he has made 5 more powerful robots, all bar one have a small part of his personality in it, each are generals. Each however have a dominating trait which he finds admirable. The first is Gigacannon, who is a brute force, kill first ask later type, Dark Lance who's a master tactician, Berserker blade a lunatic with two swords and white knight, his right hand and has very honour based personality. The last of his generals and second to White Knight is a robot based entirely on Shadow, Meta Shadow which has a desire for wanting Shadow dead. Because of these robots we have lost Joz, he was captured by Dark Lance and Robotosized during our last mission. I have however some good news. We have new generals in our organisation. The first two are the grand children of some of Ivo's first victims when he attacked America, a group of legendary Mercenaries called the Deadly Gems. The first is the granddaughter of Ruby Rose… a young pink Hedgehog called Amy, and she has both formidable close combat skills (she has been trained with the same hammer as her grandmother) and long range skills. The other, the grandson of Emerald the Chameleon, is Espio, a formidable ninja and Stealth specialist. Espio and Joz where also able to save a young girl, the remaining member of a Ninja clan of wasps, right before Joz was captured. This Young Girl, called Shade, is also very powerful and she isn't much older than Amy, I have high hopes she will also become one of our generals. I have also been working on something new to help us. I call it the Sonic Project, it is based Around Shadow, in hopes of creating a creature who is like Shadow, only faster and stronger. In order to accomplish this I have decided to add the DNA of an animal who is stronger and faster than a Hedgehog, the best available creature is a wolf, however I will need to find a way to vent out the anger a wolf would have. I have been working on Trance with this, based on my projections it should be finished by next year. I'm only hopping it will be finished in time to make a difference."

_Wolf DNA?_

"June 30

It has been hard but the project was successful, even more so than I thought. The system I made to vent out the viciousness of the Sonic Project (now only known As Sonic) has created a second life form. Sonic is a blue hedgehog with downward pointed spikes, and like all the other creatures (or the way they are turning out I should say people) has red eyes. The second life form, who I have christened Nite, is a black wolf that also has red eyes. The most noticeable things is while he is faster than an average person he is still slower than Shadow and Sonic, however he more than makes up for it in being much stronger. I was at first worried about how Nite would take the fact he was but a by-product of making Sonic but he doesn't seem to care. Instead he has seemed to take refuge in befriending Trance. Sonic on the other hand keeps trying to race his big brother Shadow. I am confident that both will help a lot after the loss of Joz"

_Does that mean the Nite I met back home was also…?_

I didn't know what to think so far, all these revelations and through all of this… I had seen a side of my creator I had never known. The Professor Gerald Robotnik I knew never would have thought of his creations before him, I was beginning to feel… I don't know what I felt… but what ever it was I didn't like it.

The next part of the journal brought things up to date

"August 10

Life just keeps getting worse… two days ago, the generals left to destroy the main Robotosizer facility… only Sonic and Trance didn't come back, Shadow barely made it out alive, Amy badly injured her arm, and Nite had been partly Robotosized, if it had not of been for Shade and Espio, we might of lost Amy and Shadow. Then in the afternoon Ivo announced that Sonic had been executed. I now fear for the future of the resistance."

And so I came full circle, I knew the situation of this new world. The pain of the people. The suffering he caused. Darkness that had overcome the world…

_It's going to be fun wrecking it for him, then ill smash this place and get back to my world._

Little did I know that Robotnik was working on his own plans…

XOXOX

a dark shadow was sitting quietly in the centre of a large room. It growled angrily as it watched the tape again… its metal hand began crushing the arm of its chair.

"Mi'Lord" came a voice from the door behind him. It came from a large, white and black human shaped robot with what looked like a cannon for one of its arms "The others have arrived".

"Let them in" said the shadow.

The large robot stepped out the way, letting 3 other robots walk in. the first was a black and red robot, it looked very similar in shape to a hedgehog. The second and third where black and white, the first was very tall, though not as much as the robot that introduced him, it was also less bulky, and had a large axe, gun hybrid weapon. The last was middle sized and was again humanoid but had a lizard like head and two swords strapped to his back. The black and red robot leaned against the wall near the door, the big robot took its place next to the shadow, the other two stood between him and the door.

"Glad you all could make it" said the shadow

"What's the matter boss?" said black and red "must be big if you called us all here"

"What a minute" hissed the lizard robot "where isss Gigacannon?"

"That's what I called you here for Berserker Blade…" said the Shadow

"Huh?"

The shadow played the recording back for the group. What it showed was a blue hedgehog, beating up a very big robot with cannons on its shoulders, and then it unloaded a gun into the robot before throwing it so fast it impaled the robot.

"WHAT?" said the all of the robots

"How… can that be? Sonic alive? And how he could do so much damage to Gigacannon!" yelled the axe robot in disbelief

"I don't know who, Dark Lance, that is but it isn't Sonic" said the shadow "I killed that miserable creature with my own hands…"

"Yes Lord Robotnik"

"Which can only mean my dear grandfather created an ultimate in his likeness. A brilliant strategy I must admit, with Sonic supposedly "back from the dead" his resistance forces will be very motivated. We may have more problems ahead of us"

"So what do we do then boss?" said the black and red robot

"You Meta Shadow, will lead a force which will acquaint itself this new… _Sonic_, test him, and see what you make of him. But DON'T kill him… yet"

"Yes boss"

"What about usssss lord?" said Berserker Blade

"You and Dark Lance will watch over your own domains as well as that of Meta Shadow and Gigacannon. White Knight will remain to protect me as usual… along with my newest creation."

As if on cue a small blue robot that looked similar to Meta Shadow appeared.

"I wondered when you would make that lord" said Dark Lance "A Meta Sonic"

"Hmph" said Meta Shadow

XOXOX

There was a Knock at the door just as I finished reading the diary… and before I could say anything, I turned to see that Shade entered.

"So how about it blue boy?" she said "remembering anything now?"

_Again with the blue boy crack_

"Only in informing me what has happened no memories resurfaced yet" I said, deciding to continue the charade "something the matter

"Well that's a start at least. Come on, we got a new mission"

"_We_?"

"Guess I got to explain, that warehouse you guys blew was a major weapons depot for Gigacannon's territory, with it down we have a great chance to take out his main base before "_His majesty"_ ether makes another of him or makes a replacement. It will be a major victory for us. But it would take the combined effort of each our groups"

"Groups?"

"The General's groups, each of us split into teams of two to take out certain parts of his main facility"

I was almost afraid to ask "Who am I paired with?"

Shade just remained silent

"It's that Amy isn't it?"

"…It was her but… considering the way she feels just now… we probably will need to switch it around a bit so you keep out of her way."

I stood up "well I suppose we had better get moving" I said

Shade nodded in agreement

We both left and headed for the war room once again. Everyone was there. Amy stood at the table looking over her notes again… she gave me a glare as I entered. Shadow was busy talking to Espio about battle plans and Nite was polishing his metal arm.

Espio looked up and saw us walk in. He made a fake smile as he stepped toward the table and started pressing buttons on it. Instantly a picture of a wire framed green tower appeared.

"Now that we are all here we move on with the briefing" he said "Here is the blueprints for the base of Gigacannon. Seeing as he is now gone it's our best chance to get rid of his control tower before Robotnik decides to try and rebuild him. To infiltrate the base we will have to split into groups of two, Group A, Shadow and Nite, will head for the main core and download a virus specially made by the professor. This virus will infect every system in Gigacannon's area, taking it totally offline. But in order to do this we need one of the other two groups to make a distraction and the remaining to infiltrate the security area and turn off the alarms. Group B, which will take out the security will be me and…"

"ME" said Amy quickly

"What? But Amy your not qualified, I will need…"

"I am not teaming up with HIM" she pointed in my direction "Again, he will get me killed!"

Espio sighed "Look little sis, I need…"

_Little sis?_

"NO Espio!"

Espio sighed again "when she gets like this no one is able to reason with her… alright fine, group be will be me and Amy, which means group C, in charge of the diversion will be Sonic and Shade"

_This could be interesting._

**Author's note:**

Ok hope you guys liked the characters i introduced... this is where things begin to get interesting as Streak pointed out, please rate and review!


	5. The Opperation

**Chapter 4: The Operation**

"Ok so to kill heavy bots I just need to hit em till there shields are down while robots, or preferably smash em' before they unfold, that what your saying?"

"You got it Blue boy"

I was actually having a good time to this point, talking to Shade over how to beat up robots. And her calling me "Blue boy" was marginally better than _Sonic_. We where waiting on a bridge similar to the one that GUN saw Shadow on back home, back when they still thought Shadow was Sonic in disguise or something (how else could they mess up Shadow with me or Sonic? I mean we aren't even the same colour)

"And there are no other robots than trooper bots and Heavy bots?"

"Give the hedgehog a coconut"

"How long till go time?"

"When we get the signal, which will be when Nite and Shadow are in position"

"I Wish they would hurry up, I'm getting bored"

"You and me both, I'm used to sneaking around, not waiting doing nothing. Amy is still obviously very swore still. Then again she isn't used to working with three year olds"

_I'm NOT three_

"My memory is still fuzzy, what exactly happened?"

"Well you and her where on a diversionary mission, much like we are today. But they where waiting for us. The set up a trap for you, there weapons where targeting at both of you, you did your whole "you can't catch me!" routine and ran grabbing her, and with your usually tactless self got blasted off a roof onto the highway bellow. you got KOed, only Robotnik knows what happened to you next, and she was lucky to make it out alive, her arm was broken from a hookshot she fired, strain of sudden stop you know? Good thing the Prof is so good, healed her up in no time. That mission was also when Nite got his arm robotosized, we lost Trance and Shadow got his scar"

_So he IS still around!_

"Where was… Gerald by the way? I didn't see him at the Base"

"Gerald? Usually you call him dad… amnesia must be worse than I thought. Well he was up at our central city base helping our man there, Bark with recruiting."

_Bark… another one who was at my … "birth"_

"Its hard to get recruits these days, pretty much anyone who isn't with us, or dead are robotosized, but there are still a few people, mostly all with military training. You would need that to survive these times…" Said Shade… almost sadly.

I don't know why but I felt sorry for her… and I felt like I was on the same wavelength… she was the last of her kind, where as I always keep myself to myself. Both of us where alone… I shook myself mentally

_Why the heck am I thinking like this? Its not me! I don't care weather I'm alone or not; I was created to destroy for crying out loud!_

I looked back in Shade's direction and yelped at what I saw

"Er Shade, looks like we are on now signal or no!"

"What?"

"Look behind you!"

She looked back and saw what I had seen, a squad of flying trooper bots and heavy bots.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE" they all said at once

"CR P!" she yelled

I grabbed her wrist and jumped off the opposite side, ignoring her protests I grinded down the steal cable of the bridge.

"Sonic! Slow down! I'm being torn in half cause my wings cant keep up!"

"When I get off this rope I'm going to let go, when that happen, put your arms around my neck and hold on tight!"

"What?"

"Trust me!"

When we where on concrete she immediately did what I asked. Now was the time for fun.

"Here, we GO!"

I bolted down the road, checking back as I did so, the robots where still right on my tail. I grinned, they wouldn't know what hit em! Then I remembered before I went any further. I had been given a head mounted radio before this. I spoke into it

"This is… Sonic" I cringed "looks like the party started a little early, they spotted us and we are already on the move, over."

**Rodger Sonic, we just got in position anyway, operation is a go** Replied Shadow

"Got ya, over and out."

I checked behind again, the heavy bots where gaining, not that it mattered cause a good number of the robots would be gone after my next move. We where closing in on a building with a tunnel through it, instead of going through it I jumped the side of the road.

"What the! WHOA!" Shade yelped.

As I had planed I landed so my feet touched the building glass and I started running full force, going up the side of the building. a number of the robots that followed smashed into and where destroyed by the wall. A number though continued the pursuit. About 4 or five from the original 10. I looked back forward to see I had almost ran out of wall, not that it mattered, as I pushed myself straight up bypassing the building and going high into the air. Forcing myself forward I aimed for the centre of the roof, landing just forward of it.

**This Is Espio, me and Amy got in with… little difficulty, the security system should be down now, Sonic, Shade, unless you run into more guards the ones on you wont be getting backup, Nite, Shadow, you have the green light for your phase now**

**Got it** came Nite's voice

"Got it" I echoed. "Ok Shade, looked like we can go head on now"

"Good, I can't do anything back here."

I grinned before looking for a good spot.

"Down there" I said, I got out my Blue emerald and Chaos controlled to the roof of a building near the highway we where on. I remembered Shade told me, as long as they are close robots can track Chaos control, so now it was a waiting game for the robots.

"You ready?" I asked Shade, who was now standing next to me.

"You better believe it"

Two Heavy bots and Two Trooper bots landed in front of us.

"Hmm… the odds seem to be two against one in their favour, they have us out numbered. Hardly fair"

"Yeah, they don't stand a chance."

I grinned and nodded "I'll get the two on the left, you the two on the right"

"Gotcha."

I rushed into action, running around the heavy bot on the left first; it would be the biggest problem, having a shield. However it wasn't very bright, I threw a insulting stuck out tongue face at it. It fired, and I dodged. It got the trooper behind where I used to stand, mangled by its lasers.

"To slow, and you hit your friend!"

"MUST ELIMINATE" was its reply

it didn't get a chance, before it came near to hitting me I decided to pull out an old attack, the Blue Tornado from during the time period between Metal becoming Overlord and the revival of Apocalypse.

It threw the shielded robot of its feet, the thump it got removed its shield, just long enough for me push it off the building, I watched it get a antenna from the next building get impaled in it's chest. Just like a normal Eggman or Gun robot, it fell to bits. Not even a challenge.

"HELP!" I heard Shade yell, she had already Dispatched her Trooper bot but the Heavy bot was about to get her. There was no way to get her in time, and if I used a Chaos wind, it would shred her too. Only one thing for it, something I had been planning during my race with Sonic to take out Shadow. An altered Chaos attack. I raised my hand and brought it down, utilizing Chaos energy.

"Chaos… THUNDER!" I yelled, the blue emerald sung with delight and a purple lightning bolt struck the robot was and it was instantly vaporised, Shade was left unscratched.

"Whoa…" she said shakily.

"Not bad huh?"

"I heard you had used that attack but never saw it before…" said Shade as she got up

_Before?_

"Part of your memory must be coming back, how else could you use Chaos Thunder?"

I was Stunned, not only did this worlds Sonic Look like me, but he seemed to have an attack I had invented too? And he STILL acted like Sonic rather than me?

"Uh… maybe your right" I lied, keeping up the charade. Just then the lights went out across this part of the City. Only the limited red hazy glow of the sun thought the clouds was lighting the place now.

**Uh this is Shadow, as you can probably guess we installed the virus. Everything is offline, including lighting and emergency lighting.**

"I never would of guessed…" I muttered. Shade Chuckled. "You able to get out of there, or is it to hard for you o get out of that… _Shadowed_ place."

**Ha ha ha Sonic. Nite _is_ a wolf, his Sight will be able to get me out no problem.**

**Being a Ninja I'm used to working in the dark… me and Amy will be fine too.**

"Good, guess we will see you back at base." I replied.

**Right** came both replied.

"You coming then Shade."

"Sure" she Said, she grabbed around my neck again. I was thrown off balance by the unexpected act. "Make it quick huh?" I could have sworn I saw her wink out of the corner of my eye. Something about her reminded me alot of Rouge.

I Shrugged and began to run back to base. I was beginning to find it awkward to see how easily I fitted in…


	6. Meta Shadow: The first Encounter

**Author's note:**

hi all, hope you like the story so far, sorry for not posting for a few days, i been kind of busy trying to write the 8th chapter

Rate and review!

**Chapter 5: Meta Shadow: The first encounter **

The way home was not as hectic as the operation thankfully. Well to a point anyway… there were a few patrols we had to dodge, not anything I couldn't handle. But just as it seemed we where in the clear… the seemed to be a road block in our way.

"Looks like we have trouble" I Noted

"What is it?"

"Look up ahead…"

Shade cursed under her breath. "Yup, trouble."

"There's a black and red one in the centre… think it's…?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm… it could be fun" I smirked

"Wha…? Sonic, he's a leader of a fifth of Robotnik's forces…"

"So? So was Gigacannon."

"He was different, where as he's the weakest of the five… Meta Shadow is strongest next to White Knight. Not a good time to try and take him on."

"Well I don't have much of a choice anyway."

_Besides, he can't be worse than Metal Sonic can he?_

"HALT!" came a loud voice from the blockade. I stopped about ten feet away

"Sonic, what are you..." Started Shade, but she was interrupted as the other side spoke again.

"So… this is the "new" Sonic" said the voice. It sounded very patronising. I knew instantly that it must be Meta Shadow. "not much different in looks to the old one"

"New…?"

it hit me that what ever happened to this world's Sonic, the three most likely to know where Robotnik himself, and his right hand men, from what Shade said that would be White Knight and Meta Shadow.

_Dang it, if he keeps blabbing my cover is blown._

"Hey, what are you talking about, this is one hundred percent original Hedgehog here" I said calmly, using the usual Sonic cocky attitude

"Hmph, we will see… I got orders from my boss." He waved away his guards, now the only thing blocking me was him

_What's he up to?_

"I have to test you. See what you are made of. I suggest a running Battle. Do you accept my challenge?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

"I won't kill your Ninja friend."

I had used that kind of threat before. Twice. First time was to kill Tails to get back at his grandfather for turning me into… _him_. Second was against all of Station Square until Sonic showed himself. I guess what they say is true. Turn about is fair play. I would usually of thought of this as good strategy, but this time, for some reason it got me… shall we say a little tweaked.

"Ok rust bucket, no one threatens my friends and gets away with it!"

_Wait a minute… did I just say she was…!_

"I say that was accepting my challenge"

"You get back to base and tell them what's happening Shade"

"But…" She made to protest

"Don't argue"

With that she flew off and I stood next to my big brothers… metal counterpart.

"Ok then Hedgehog… this is a friendly match up this time around." Said the hunk of junk "my orders are not to kill you yet."

"Since when has Robotnik given out orders like that?"

"Since someone appears who looks like one of his crushed foes."

We began to run along the highway. It was Déjà vu all over again. First time was Sonic versus Shadow, then me Versus Sonic. Now me Versus Meta Shadow.

"Incidentally just _who_ are you? Because I know you're not Sonic"

"Who says?"

"I do, I saw what the Boss did to him first hand"

"If you say so rust bucket, now are we going to talk or fight?" I Asked Speeding up

"Fight of course" it replied, matching my speed. "But I should warn you, do not underestimate me"

"Let's do this." Now at battle speed "I Should warn you, I'm quite skilled at this kind of battle" I grinned

"We will see"

"We will… CHAOS THUNDER!" I yelled, a purple lightning bolt came from the sky and smashed the ground in front of Shadow's… uh…shadow, it barely dodged the hole in time.

"CHAOS RADIANCE!" it called back as a ball of light blinded me

"Wha… I CAN'T SEE!" next thing I knew I heard the robot laugh as it pushed me to the ground.

"Seems I already won"

"Don't count your robots before they explode robo-fake." Slowly my sight returned, just in time to see him readying a kick, I didn't have time to doge, the metallic foot connected with my jaw.

"Oh no?"

"You are going to pay for that sucker pu… kick." I was beginning to get quiet angry

"What are you going to do about it? Bleed on me? Honestly you organics are so fragile."

"If we are so fragile, then why do you obey one?" I had to keep him talking so that my sight could come back fully.

"I don't, the organic that used to be called Ivo Robotnik died when he did that trial run of the Robotosizer. What I obey is the Machine that now controls his body. Lord Robotnik"

"Just keep telling yourself that, you might believe it eventually." Bad move that was, he slashed me across the nose, I was lucky he didn't permanently blind me, as It was I couldn't open my eyes for them watering as my nose stung. "ARGH!" I screamed in pain "You will pay for that… CHAOS THUNDER" I yelled, it quiet obviously missed.

"HA! You think you can hit me with an aim like that? How did Gigacannon lose to you!"

"Because he got me angry, the same mistake your making" I replied. Which was quiet true… I was furious. If I could see it would already be a heap of smoking metal.

"Oh big bad Scary organic. Don't make me laugh, you're pathetic." It mocked "I'm just sorry I won't be killing you today. I The Boss want's that honour himself. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you" it began to punch me and kick me all over the shop… now I knew how Knuckles felt. I was reaching breaking point. "Ultimate Life Form my foot, your nothing but another stupid organic, except with a few parlour tricks and a long life span."

That was it, no one insulted what I was and got away with it. "CHAOS THUNDER!" I roared. Even though I was blind, there was no way I would miss this time, you can't when you fire around ten shots in the area of someone's voice.

"What the? ARG!" it yelled. I must of hit at least twice to get that reaction. "My... my legs… you will pay for this Sonic! Mark my words, YOU WILL PAY!" then the sound of engine fire burst off, obviously it flew away. I fell to the ground… all my energy exhausted from the amount of times I used the Chaos Thunder. I just hopped Shade would get back soon. That was the last thought I had before slipping into unconsciousness.

XOXOX

"Now Sonic… its time to teach you how to fight…" came the master's voice…there seemed to be nothing in the room except from a capsule filled with green water and a shadow inside "Prepare yourself, this may sting a little"

The creature inside the capsule roared in pain, a cry so agonising it would give anyone nightmares had the capsule not been sound proofed. But the master seemed to hear it

"There there, my little friend, it will all be over soon. And once you have rested up, then you can fight that fool Shadow… he will pay for betraying me. You will see to that won't you Sonic? Then we can destroy this miserable planet together. We will have her vengeance, you will see to that…"

all the creature knew from then on was pain.


	7. Gerald

**Author's note:**

ok guys here comes the mushie bit, you knew it was coming. no no pairings yet if thats what your hopping for, thats future stuff. anyway enjoy folks, rate and review!

**Chapter 6: Gerald**

I realised I was awake. Remembering the battle I just had I opened my eyes slowly, expecting the stinging pain, but there was none, and the pain in my sides from the kicks Meta Shadow gave me was gone too. There was, however, a splitting headache and what looked like a doctor's medical examination light above me, temporarily blinding me so I closed my eyes again.

"Professor, he's awake." Came the familiar, and excited sounding voice of Shadow.

"Good morning" came another familiar voice… one I had not expected.

"…Master…?" I said weakly

"Master? Ho ho. Sonic you must jest!" said the voice again

Shadow Chuckled "Professor, remember when I used to call you that?"

"Yes, yes that was quiet some time ago wasn't it? Much Happier times… but we have no time to reminisce, Sonic how do you feel…?"

"…My head… feels like… Eg… Ivo sat on it…"

Shadow sniggered. The owner of the voice was not amused though.

"Hrmm… yes… well… I suppose that means you have a headache?"

"…massive one…"

"That's to be expected, the amount of Chaos Energy Drives we had to feed into you to heal you, there is bound to be a little head ache"

Chaos Drives? I recognised the word… wasn't that what GUN used to power their robots?

"Shadow, go fetch your brother some pain killers"

"Yes Professor"

There was the slight noise of Shadow walking away.

"So Sonic… Shadow tells me you have amnesia… is it getting any better? Remembering anything yet?"

"…Not… yet sir" I decided it best to keep up the ruse just now

"Sonic, please, professor is fine."

"Yes… professor."

"It is a shame though, I would like to know how you got away."

"You… and everyone else … professor"

"Ho ho! Quiet, quiet indeed. I'm also told you beat Gigacannon?"

"…yeah… he got me angry…" I admitted

"Hrmmmm, I see" the answer obviously troubled him "And what happened to Meta Shadow?"

"…I heard him say something about his legs before he left… must of hit them with the Chaos Thunder…"

"I see… your alright, considering… we have one General destroyed and one damaged… seems we have a lot to be thankful for"

"… I suppose…"

"Ah here is Shadow back!"

I felt something being put into my hand.

"Those are the painkillers, remember to swallow them whole. Shadow come lets give him his rest, he will need it."

"Yes Professor."

I took the painkillers and swallowed them as the master told me too… then remembered back to the battle…

_Meta Shadow…_

"Chaos Radiance huh?" I said to myself. I fell asleep shortly after.

XOXOX

Dark Lance carefully watched the recording, taking note of each attack this new Sonic made. What was interesting is that with most people, anger is a weakness, but with this new Sonic, both times he got angry it was costly for his opponent. For Gigacannon, it destroyed him, for Meta Shadow, it cost him his legs, one of his most valuable weapons, he was currently being repaired from it.

"Learn anything yet my Tactical Friend?" asked the voice of Robotnik from the view screen next to the recording

The robot nodded. "Do not get him angry Lord"

"What else?"

"He hasn't used any physical attacks in ether instance. Possibly he does not possess them"

"I don't suppose you mean a typical punch or kick do you?"

"Negative Lord… I mean he hasn't used any spin dashes, homing attacks etc. he has used a Blue tornado, but I don't think that counts as he doesn't touch the target"

"Interesting, so that's why Meta Shadow was doing so well?"

"Probably, that and he blinded this Sonic"

"So you suggest a Close range attack?"

"That or an attack so far away that he wouldn't know its coming"

"Interesting how both those types of attack fall into your category isn't it?"

The robot would of smiled if he had the mouth for it "Yes Lord"

"So I suppose I should let you be the next to take him on?"

"Indeed, however that is only a suggestion sir"

"One I shall follow, take him out as you see fit Dark Lance."

Again he would of smiled…"Yes Lord"

XOXOX

I woke up to see I was still in the same room, the headache was gone and the light looked no where near as bright. I was feeling ok now, except I had growling empty stomach. I looked around the room, I guess I was upstairs, in a laboratory that they may have used for medical purposes; it looked like a hospital operating room. With the exception that there was a large tube full of what I assumed where the Chaos Drives. They looked like fuses, but instead of copper wire, there was a shard of coloured crystal, seven different ones. Just like the Chaos emeralds.

There was also a digital clock… its display read "01:25pm"

_After lunch… no wonder I'm feeling hungry, I haven't had anything since I came to this place._

When I thought about it, the last meal I had was back home, I took a burger from a wrecked stand back in Central City. I thought about heading down to the mess hall… but on the other hand it might have been a good idea to find the professor first. When I got up from the table, I noticed a slight pain in my leg, I must of no been fully healed yet. It was only a sort of throbbing pain though, nothing to worry about. The corridor outside the room was quiet; everyone must have been down in the mess hall. I hopped Gerald wasn't there, I don't think I would want a room of people making a fuss over me… well unless they where running in fear that is.

If I had remembered right, his room would have been the head general's quarters. Number 1 on the west side, right next door to mine. It was time to meet my old master.

I knocked on the door, at first there was no reply. I cursed under my breath, he was probably down stairs. But upon leaving I heard a voice say "Come". I shrugged; he must have been so busy he didn't register the knock right away. When I opened the door, the room I was greeted with was not much different from my own. Another simple room. The difference however was instead of a bed, there was a couch with a blanket on it. There where also a number of stuffed bookcases and filing cabinets. Right in the centre of the room was a desk, spread over which where a number of blueprints, hand drawn maps and lists of names. And there he was, Studying all of these notes, in a chair behind the desk was Professor Gerald.

I didn't know how to feel… in my memory I remembered seeing his execution from behind Sonic's eyes during the ARK incident, yet there he was, in perfect health! The closest thing I ever had to a father. He was wearing the same glasses as when I first saw him, I guess the serum doesn't heal eye defects, he also wore a black and blue camo uniform… Apart from the camo he was exactly as I remembered him physically.

"…Ma… Professor?"

"Ah! Sonic! Up and around now I see?" He said, looking at me and smiling… I never saw him smile before. "How are you, better I hope?"

"Yes… considering I was beaten up by Meta Shadow…"

"Yes… nasty business… you weren't to banged up though. that's good"

"Yes… I suppose"

I couldn't believe it; I was having a normal conversation with Gerald Robotnik. He created me and yet I hardly knew anything about him before the original ARK incident. The one where Maria died. This was the closest thing to that Gerald. I wondered what was on his mind. Would he still be out for revenge, except on Ivo rather than the entire world? What's more is before hand I had so much I wanted to ask him, yet I found I couldn't move my mouth to form any words

"Something the matter Sonic?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Sonic what did I say to you about calling me that?"

"Uh, Sorry"

There was a word I never used before… at least not in that context.

"I was just wondering…" I said "What am I to do now?" I had no idea why those words came out of my mouth. I guess I was looking for some kind of orders.

"Urmmm…" said Gerald, flummoxed, he looked at a clock on the wall behind him "well it is lunch time, what do you say we get a bite to eat?"

I think I smiled then, I was hoping he would say that. I nodded enthusiastically. He got up from his chair and we walked down to the mess hall. As I expected it was full of people. After getting our food, the professor decided we should sit next to the other generals. The rest of the afternoon was spent with them talking about their stories of events from this war, all of the depressing stuff conveniently left out. I have to admit it was fun hearing certain events, like when Shadow was thrown face first by Nite into a number of robots, destroying them all, and about how early day Espio and his mistaking a broken robot for Joz. But there was on thing nagging at me through out it. The fact that I… I dunno… I was feeling things I shouldn't of been feeling, I don't know what these feelings where. Regret might have been one, though why should a creature like me regret anything? I didn't know and it made me feel worse than when Sonic had beaten me… why was I feeling like this? Just what was happening to me? And why now? I didn't show it to the others, but before the night was over, I was very confused by it all


	8. Assualt on Dark Lance

**Author's note:**

now you get to learn more about Nite, his robotic arm, and his hatred for one of the generals, enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 7: Assault on Dark lance**

I started writing my own log, to try and keep track of everything. We where winning left right and centre, as time went on, the feelings had begun to get stronger… I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever find a way back with the amount of time I had been here, I was even beginning to know some of Sonic's troops by name! There was Crimson the Hare, Paul Chan, Peppy Toad and Brains the Coyote to name but a few, and before I knew it, a month had already passed.

It was on that day, exactly a month from my entering this world that the Professor called the Generals together. I had learned that only the Generals go on the really tough missions. We watched after our own groups during smaller operations, but every so often something big would come up and we would all be called into action while our troops stayed at the base… this time was no different, but it was bigger than anything we did so far with the exception of my first day here.

"Hello everyone" Said the professor. They all greeted back in their own way, Shadow Smiled, Nite grunted, Amy saluted, Espio nodded, Shade waved and I however remained silent. "I'm sure your all wondering why I called this meeting… well you all probably already guessed I have a big mission planed."

"Kind of goes without saying boss" replied Nite. Gerald Frowned… I learned that Nite, despite constant reminders always called the Professor "boss".

"This however is one of our biggest to date. Due to our constant success in the last month, we have been able to obtain the necessary data…" the professor pressed a few buttons to reveal a holo map of large tower with what seemed to be a shrine on top "… To go after…"

"DARK LANCE!" Growled Nite… the anger in his voice was hard to miss.

"Yes" the professor said simply. As he continued I was didn't take my eye of Nite, he was struggling to keep his temper, Dark Lance obviously did something bad to him in the past. I couldn't help but wonder what it was, I knew Shade and Espio where in a similar state, after all, Dark Lance was the one to capture Joz, they where keeping their cool a whole lot better though, guess its part of the Ninja training, "As you can see, with the exception of his personal quarters at the top of the tower, are drastically altered and personalised. This is to reflect some of his… personal hobbies. As such, the interior of the tower is altered also. What you must understand about Dark Lance is he thinks himself invincible, which means he hardly has any troops in the tower itself, in fact its basically only guarded by him, five trooper bots and a number of Laser cannons. This being the case we only need to split you into two teams… Team A will take care of the guards and Dark Lance himself, while Team B will remove the security and download a similar virus to the one I made to take out Gigacannon's tower. Team A will be Sonic, Shade and Sha…" he was cut off

"NO" yelled Nite "I will take care of Dark Lance myself"

"Out of the question" said Gerald "you are required to take the virus to…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Nite shot back "I have a score to settle with Dark Lance and I won't let anyone else have him!" everyone else was shocked at Nite, but I, and apparently the professor saw this coming.

"Nite, you are…"

"What's the problem?" I interrupted "if he wants Dark Lance, let him, have Amy carry the Virus, she has plenty of ammo belts, holsters and stuff to put it in" everyone but the professor, looked at me. Shade, Espio and Shadow looked a little confused, Amy looked angry that I volunteered her for the job of courier and Nite looked a little calmer.

"Sonic, Nite wouldn't be able to handle someone like Dark…"

"That's a load of b llsh t and you know it" I ignored Shadow's gasp "Nite may not be as fast as me but he's sure as hell a lot stronger. He would probably do better than me" I Lied, I knew I would do better naturally, but for some reason I trusted that Nite would be able to take out this guy, and I thought it better he got his revenge, where ever the thirst came from.

The silence was deafening as the professor weighed out his options. He then sighed and said "very well… Group A will be Sonic, Shade and Nite then, and before you but in, no one can take on any of the remaining Generals alone Nite."

Nite looked angry still, but much was content to stay quiet as he was still getting his shot.

"This means of course that Group B will be Shadow, Amy and Espio." Continued the general. As he went over the finer details I kept my eye on Nite, it was going to be interesting to watch the "by-product" of Sonic fight.

XOXOX

"This is Sonic" I didn't cringe this time. I gotten used to calling myself that, even though I still didn't like it "Me, Shade and Nite are in position over."

Nite grunted behind me.

**Shadow here, we are in position too, you guys wait there till we give the signal.** came the reply

"Got you, over and out."

"I can't believe it" Shade said "we are in position to destroy mr. tactics himself, Dark lance."

"Is he really that big a deal?" I asked

"Yes, he's always studying potential enemies' moves, making sure he will have the edge in battle, everyone I heard or seen who has fought him where humiliated and then slaughtered by him. He also likes to keep trophies of them and put them in his shrine at the top of his tower."

"Yeah… what's the deal with the tower anyway?"

"I don't know, he seems to like old gothic buildings, like old European churches I guess."

I looked to the tower… Shade was right; the shrine did look like an old church. Like the Notre Dam or something. I wondered what kind of personality this robot had to like a place like that. I was too busy thinking about it to notice something wrong with Nite. The wolf later told me he sniffed Dark Lance's stench and silently followed it while we weren't looking. I don't know if it's true or if he was just impatient to fight Dark Lance, but ether way when I turned to ask Nite a question he was gone

"Nit… What? ACK!"

"What, what's the matter?" asked Shade

"It's Nite, he's gone! And he left his Radio!"

"What? Oh no! You don't think…?" she stopped, and we both looked at the tower again. We both knew exactly where he went…

XOXOX

"WHAT! What do you mean he's GONE?" Yelled Shadow into the Radio

**I mean he's gone! Flew the coup! Made like a drum and beat it! What ever you want to call it Shadow, fact is he's no longer here!** came Sonic's reply

"Damn, that Hot headed brother of yours is going to ruin everything!" Said Espio

Shadow just glared. "Can you go after him?"

**I can try**

"Then do it, and try not to be seen, he probably already set of an alarm so we have to move fast now"

**Who do you think you are talking too! It would be over fast weather he set off an alarm or not! Sonic out**

Amy Sighed "He may act more professional now but he's still way to cocky"

"Forget about it, we got to move now! Espio you know what to do" came Shadow's reply

"Roger" said Espio

XOXOX

Shade and I where now hot on Nite's trail, he was easy to track, just follow the trail of smoking debris. Problem was the amount of things I had to dodge slowed me down, by the time we caught up with Nite; he would probably be knocking on Dark Lance's door. The tower had 50 floors; each floor had two stair cases at ether end, one going up, and the other going down. That made it much easier to protect, especially with the bundles of traps on each floor, add to the fact each floor was a perpetual maze and its no wonder Dark Lance thinks he is untouchable. To tell you the truth though, I wasn't worried… Meta Shadow had only caught me off guard before with that Chaos Radiance attack of his, if it hadn't been for that he would probably be as much of a push over as Gigacannon, which means Dark Lance is probably in the same league. I was thinking that even if we didn't catch up to Nite in time, that he would be sitting on top of Dark Lance's remains. I wasn't too far off, we made it to the top Floor to Find Nite over a smoking crater that had once been Trooper bot, with 4 similar smoking heaps all over the ground.

"Nite" I called to him

"WHAT?" he just about roared.

"… Nice work man, but mind telling us when you are going to run off next time… what's all this about anyway?"

Nite remained silent for a while.

We stood there for a while, Nite remained quiet all the while.

"Well?"

"… Dark Lance…" he eventually said "… was the one who captured Trance…"

Trance… I remembered that name from the Log, the wolf who was Professor Gerald's assistant, and the only one Nite paid attention to before.

"… I see…" It made sense now…

"… the only other one to know was the Professor…" Nite Started to explain

XOXOX

"Trance! TRANCE!" Nite yelled into his radio… but it was no good, there was no reply, the last message he had received from her was something to do with Dark Lance. Nite was angry now, what ever that good for nothing robot did to her, he was going to pay. All he could think about now was Trance though as he dashed through the Factory, what had happened to her, where was she? He had heard something about Shadow and Sonic being attacked too. It sounded bad. He eventually made it to the main hall, where prisoners where sorted for robotosizing. There, floating in the Middle was Dark Lance. His axe-gun was on his back and he held another weapon however.

"Dark Lance!" Nite yelled out "Where is Trance!"

"Trance?" said the robot "Oh you mean the organic I just used my masters new tool on! Here she is" the robot pointed behind him. What Stood there was two trooper bots, holding another robot… this one however was wolf like in shape and was pure white, except for black and blue armour on its body. Black and blue, just like the urban camo the Resistance used.

Nite knew exactly who it used to be. "T-trance?" he stuttered

"Don't worry little wolf, you will get to join her!" Said Dark Lance, he fired the gun he held. Nite barely pulled himself together in time to dodge the shot, it only hit his arm, but that was enough to have an effect. His arm was now machine like. It dawned on Nite just what it was Dark Lance held, a portable robotosizer. Such a weapon would mean the end of the resistance. Instinctively, his arm some how changed into a gun as he aimed it quickly at Dark Lance, and the shot hit the gun head on and smashed it.

"Gah!" the robot retorted, "Lord Robotnik is not going to like this. Retreat!"

The robots quickly lifted the robotosized Trance away as they followed Dark Lance into the air and through a skylight, leaving Nite alone.

"TRANCE!" he yelled in agony.

XOXOX


	9. Nite's Revenge, Shade's Grief

**Author's note:**

this is the longest chapter so far, two fights (ouch). hope you enjoy, R&R!

**Chapter 8: Nite's revenge, Shade's grief**

I remained quiet for a while then eventually said "… So that's the story huh?"

"Yes…"

"Well Dark Lance is in there… isn't he?" I pointed to the door down the hallway.

"Yes…"

"… So why are you just standing there?"

"… You aren't going to try to stop me?"

"I would… if it was my fight"

Shade looked surprised and spoke up "You're going to let him fight alone?"

I shrugged, I didn't know why but… "I know he can do it"

"But what if…?"

"Shade, trust me, he CAN do this… but" I turned to Nite "That doesn't mean I'm not going to watch, if you falter then I will help and we will put this down to a bad day… any objections?"

Nite shook his head "none"

"Right, lets go." We walked slowly down the hallway and Nite pushed the door open. They lead to a flight of stairs and out into the shrine. It looked just like a church, except without the seats. Shade and I stayed in the shadows at the front door while Nite went to confront his enemy.

"Dark Lance" Said Nite angrily.

The Robot turned, its tall body shone from the light his Axe-gun in his right hand, its feet tucked away as it hovered there.

"Nite? Hmm I would have thought they would send your brother here… I heard he was in the building maybe he is to cowardly" I had to hold myself back at this point

"To bad, I'm the one you're getting"

"Not that it matter, I have studied your fights too… all you organics are the same, you have your own weaknesses."

"And you don't?" Said Nite, as I said it mentally

"No, we are created by an evolved mind, we are perfection"

"Some how I doubt that."

"Well… shall we get started? I have been… "Itching" as you organics put it, for a fight since I saw that video of your brother destroy Gigacannon. Not that you will be much of a challenge though."

Nite growled in anger "That's what you think!"

"There is another Term I heard used for this instance… "Survival of the fittest" something some call a law of nature, something your feeble mind might understand, and seeing as you are the weakest of us, I suggest you surrender now, you might make a good worker"

"Shut up! I'm going to get you back for Trance! You're … going … DOWN!"

The robot said nothing else, instead it rushed forward and spun its axe, moving to slam it, shard side down, into Nite's Head. Nite dodged it with only getting a scratch on his check

"I believe the term is, "First blood"" said Dark Lance in a patronizing voice.

Nite growled in anger again, his arm turned into cannon mode as he dodged further attack, while firing. Dark Lance also dodged, nether hit each other so far. Nite then got a good aim in, there was no possible way anyone could miss! Until that is, Dark Lance shown his new ability, and disappeared in a green haze before the shot hit

"What the!"

Dark Lance appeared again, hovering a good few feet in front of Nite

"Hm hm hm," it laughed "pathetic"

"That was the… Chaos Control!"

"Indeed, when master captured your brother, he studied him, this allowed him to give all his generals an upgrade that allowed them to use Chaos Abilities"

_So it isn't only Meta Shadow then_

"Your brother caught Gigacannon by surprise, that's why Gigacannon didn't use his, now let me show you another, utilising your weakness… Chaos Magnetism" Dark Lance announced

Nite, to his horror found himself floating in mid air, dangling from his metal arm. Dark Lance put his Axe-gun on his back as his left hand morphed into a cannon

"You see, your arm isn't the usual organic adamantate that other robotosized creatures are, it's more a organic steel, which makes it magnetic, and now I show you another power of mine. Charge Chaos Cannon"

There was a sickening hum as he took aim with his left arm

"Inferno Cannon" he announced

There was a green haze as Nite disappeared, followed by the cannon firing and blasting through the ceiling in a magnificently powerful crimson beam.

"You're not the only one that can Chaos Control you know!" Said Nite who now stood behind him.

"No matter, I am not in a rush, you will die eventually" Said Dark Lance plainly

Dark Lance aimed his Axe and took a few shots at Nite. One grazed the Wolf's cheek, another was blocked as his hand turned into a shield. The final one however dug its way into his left shoulder.

"ARRHAAA!" Nite yelled in pain, nursing his injured arm, he turned to look at Dark Lance, fire in his eyes.

"See? You organics are all so fragile, just like maggots, easily Squashed underfoot."

"I'm no maggot! I'm a WOLF!" yelled Nite, he turned his arm back to cannon mode and fired it so quickly, that Dark Lance couldn't dodge, and it hit him square in the leg. "Heh, who's the weak one now rust bucket?"

"Damage minimal, a wasted effort." Dark Lance mocked.

Nite growled and began firing multiple shots at Dark Lance; Dark Lance dodged all the shots ready for Nite this time.

"Useless… take this!" he proclaimed, and suddenly Nite found he couldn't move, there was also a great amount of heat surrounding him, and it was getting hotter by the second, suddenly the air surrounding him started flaming! "Chaos Judgment" said the robot as Nite roared in pain from the flames surrounding him

As the flames died down, Nite stood there, breathing heavily, his fur singed,

At this point Shade began to move from her hiding spot to help Nite, I moved my hand in front of her position to block her. She shot a glance at me with shock in her eyes.

"We have to help him!" she whispered forcefully. I just shook my head. "But he's getting Slaughtered!"

"He's got to do this himself, he WILL win" I said confidently.

At that point Nite began to chuckle under his breath, silencing Shade. The young wolf was staring at the ground, smoke still coming off him, his chuckling became slightly with each passing second.

"May I ask what's so funny?" asked Dark Lance. Its voice sounded a bit tweaked.

"You know…" Nite began "After you robotosized Trance… I didn't want to live anymore… if Gerald hadn't stopped me, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Tell me robot? Do you know what its like? To care for someone as deeply as I did her? Only to have them taken away from you? Oh that's right; you're an unfeeling piece of scrap metal. Well let me tell you… It's like having your heart, cut out of your chest using a blunt plastic knife. Its excruciating. There are times I feel like the only time I alive now are when I am in the heat of battle. Times like this. All because of you. Now Dark Lance. Now make me feel it! Make me feel alive again!"

"What are you talking about you stupi…" Dark Lance was cut off as Nite flew across the room with speed he hadn't shown before. Dark Lance was taken by surprise as the Wolf's fist changed to a claw like weapon and he started attacking Dark Lance. Each slash of the claw made a metallic clang against Dark Lance's axe as he tried to parry each of Nite's blows. As the battle went on, Dark Lance seemed more and more desperate, throwing his chaos attacks right left and centre. With the ferocity of Nite's attacks, I was surprised Dark Lance survived as long as he did, but it didn't last, after a crushing attack that knocked the robot to the floor, Nite Chaos Controlled behind Dark Lance, and thrust his claw into Dark Lance with such force that the hand went through his chest… and being held in it was the Red Emerald.

Dark Lance was now lying on the ground barley able to move. I knew these robots had feelings, and as Nite jumped back I knew what Dark Lance was feeling. Fear.

"What… no… butZZZ… how izzz this pozzible!" it fizzed

"You" Nite stated "will die now…"

Dark Lance struggle to keep his Axe up, trying to fire at the embodiment of his fear, as it moved ever closer in, zigging and zagging, but ether his targeting sensors where off or his aim was affected by his fear as his shots hit nothing but air. As Nite came on him Dark Lance roared in fear, then was suddenly silenced as Nite ripped into him. It was a horrific Shade turned at this point, she must have been imagining what it would have been like if Dark Lance was a living earthling rather than a robot as I'm sure she looked a bit green.

"Survival of the fittest indeed." I stated simple as I watched the horror unfold.

_Pathetic robot never stood a chance_

To be truthful I liked it, Nite had style. But then those feelings surfaced again, as I for some reason felt sorry for the smoking wreck that was once the General Dark Lance. I walked up to Nite and rested my hand on his shoulder. "I think its already dead"

Nite was about to strike again but stopped and nodded, panting heavily.

"Th-thank you Sonic." He eventually managed to say "for letting me do this"

I smiled and said "No problem, you needed to."

"I… doubt Shadow would of let me go through with it."

"It's ok, lets go now"

"Right" Said Nite as he turned away, however we weren't going to be leaving so soon. A bullet from no where ripped into Nite's leg and another passed by my ear.

As Nite fell to the ground and Shade came over to tend to him, I looked around for the assassin that had shot at us. "Who's there?" I yelled in anger "show yourself coward!"

Then something dropped down from the Ceiling. I knew who it was instantly, I remembered reading this had happened to him.

"J-Joz!" uttered Shade

"Shade, get Nite out of here NOW!" there go those feelings again, now they where making me tell someone to get to safety…

"B-but!"

"DO IT!"

"O-ok" she said as she helped the injured Nite limp away.

"So… here we are… I figured I would have to face you some time." I said to the robot bat. I studied him carefully. His glasses obviously made the visor that replaced his eyes as I saw no colour in them. in his right hand was the weapon he just used on us, a rifle of some sort. The other hand was not even there, replaced by a blade I recognised quite well… Joz used it till he died in that other world… then Rouge started using it during the Apocalypse thing. On his body where variations of his armour and wing upgrades, which I assumed the professor made.

"Indeed. You shall pay for the death of my master" he said pointing the blade at me

"Master? Far as I know you are meant to be a master." I mocked

"Hmph" said the robot. There was none of the charm of the Joz I remember Sonic speaking too when he fought the Demon, Black. The robotoization process obviously changes more than your body, as well as taking your free will it changes your attitude.

"All business no talk huh?"

"What's with this pointless talking? You're only prolonging the inevitable, shut up and fight me"

"Well if the bat wants to go that badly," I said as I lunged at him, avoiding the blade carefully, I kicked the gun out of his hand. And before he could grab it I used Chaos Thunder on it and it was vaporised. "But you should know you're out of your league

"I don't need that to beat you, my sword is my power" said the robot

"Who's the one prolonging the inevitable this time?"

Joz Didn't answer, instead he rushed forward swinging his sword, with so much ease that if I had been any slower my head and body would now be separate. I countered the move with a punch which he dodged and he swung at me again, and so it went in an endless loop of slash miss, fist, miss and so on. The robotoization obviously increased the old bat's reflexes. His power now surpassed what it was during the time the group known as the Three Shadows existed in my own world. This was a challenge and I loved every minute of it.

As we broke off from the last attack, I could see another advantage of the possess. Where as I was out of breath, Robots didn't need to breath. Small consolation for losing your free will.

"It's no use. Give up" he said plainly.

"What? Already? But I haven't even started yet!" I threw back at him

"Very well. Then I shall have to make your death painful then."

"I'd like to see you try!"

He went invisible. Another thing this world's Gerald made for him I guessed. Interesting how the worlds where so different and so similar at the same time.

"Don't think that little trick is going to work on me bat boy!" I mocked "Not when I can do THIS!" I unleashed a blue tornado. My plan was to knock the robot down and follow the noise of the "clang" when it fell to get him. However I actually hit the guy by accident. Head hit head and I fell to the floor with probably a lump the size of ARK.

"Ow… that hurt" I moaned. I spotted Joz in front of me as I opened my eyes, preparing to impale me on his blade! I had to dodge quickly for me not to be hit, throwing another Chaos Thunder at him as I did so. He also dodged. We rushed each other again and the fight continued. Before to long I had a number of scratches on me from the sword and he had a number of dents. The fight was exhilarating, but it was over to quickly as my final attack cracked his sword arm off. I caught it as it came down and impaled it into his chest. He fell to the ground, sparking as he landed.

"NO!" I heard a cry from behind me as I saw Shade fly up next to me. "Joz…" she said weakly

The robotosized Joz turned to look at Shade "… Shade… ZZZonic…" he fizzed. I could tell that a change had happened. He seemed to be the way he would have been if he hadn't been robotosized. I remembered the sword had a power over someone who used it to much, that when they died they where taken into it. I guessed by impaling Joz, what might of already been inside the sword was released into him. I felt… the discomfort of sorrow and guilt as I watched Shade try to attend to him.

"Don't talk… we will get you a medic… a mechanic… something!"

"No… itzz to late… it wazz the second I waz put in that infernal machine…."

"Don't say that!"

"Zhade… I don't know how much time I have left… my …. Battery… heart… whatever you want to call it was hit….I want to zzzay… I'm proud of what you have became"

Shade said nothing… she only started to cry… I guess I could understand that, this guy had saved him from Robotnik.

"Zonic? I want…. to thank you"

"Me? For what?" I asked as I gave him a confused look.

"Being in this form izz worse than any prizzzon… now thanks to you I'm free!" said Joz weakly

"Free?" I asked sorrowfully. I couldn't believe that I was not only sad, but that someone was thanking me for killing them…

"Yes… all I could do before iz watch on before az I attacked my friends… listen as Dark Lance and the others… planed to attack you all. This moment of free will…. Itz more than I could of hopped for. I waz once a well known mercenary, I was known as the best! Mazter Hunter they called me. And yet despite being a hired soldier, I waz always free to choose my employers…. To chooze to ether accept or turn down offers for my zervises and always fought for what I believed in…. Robotnik turned me into a monster and used me like some kind of pawn. Do you… underztand?"

All I could do is nod…

"Good… my power iz draining… Zhade… give my best to Espio will you?"

Shade nodded, her mask soaked with tears.

"Zonic… can I ask one last thing?"

"Name it…"

"Take the Annemuir… and plaze it on my chest?" As I did so, Joz began explaining "This Sword… iz one of the things that made me great… itz power came from its original user… passed on to whoever wields it…"

"What else?" I asked

"My…..f...f...riends…" he said as his power finaly gave out. His body became limp, like a metal corpse.

Shade gave out a larger weep over her fallen friend I turned to go help Nite… I felt something damp slip its way down my cheek. As I Lifted the now even darker seeming Nite up I Heard Shade begin to speak…

"What was he fighting for… What am I fighting for… Sonic what are _we_ fighting for?" she asked

To be honest I no longer knew… I was originally pretending to fight in order to have some fun before I blew this place up and went home… but now…

I eventually turned my head and Said "When this is all over… I'll tell you" I then turned back and helped Nite limp out as I heard Shade's wings buzz after us…


	10. Penance

**AN:** hiyo folks , sorry for taking so long updating, i was badly busy. however i have finished Streak adventure now and uploading it bit by bit. heres the first two chapters. enjoy and rate and review!

Disclamer: as ever, all stuff is disclamed on proluge chapter

**Chapter 9: Penance**

I stopped typing. Saved the file and turned off the computer and took the note… today, now around six months since entering this world, I was going to do something drastic… the note would tell the Professor to look at the log I have been writing. He will find out the truth as I face Robotnik himself… it was time to take the fight to the enemy… the feelings I had been having had been getting stronger all the time and it seemed to increase greatly after Joz's death… and they told me to do this to make up for my sins… I couldn't believe it had came to this as I left the note on the war room table… it was the middle of the night so no one was awake. Come morning everything would be over. And ether I or Robotnik would be dead. I gave one last look at the place before I left through the door.

"Sayonara… everyone." I whispered

XOXOX

Gerald had gotten up early to look over the plans… in fact he had hardly been able to sleep with the sorrowful news of Joz's passing. He now more than ever wanted this all to be over. He had gotten to the war room and was about to look at the maps to Berserker Blade's region until he found a Note on the table. He read it carefully

_To everyone…_

_I'm sorry to do this but I can't deal with this anymore… these feelings I have been having are driving me to make up for my past sins… to seek penance. I know you don't know what I am talking about but you will if you look at the log I left on Sonic's computer… I can tell you that once I have finished ether Robotnik or I will be dead… I thank you for the hospitality you have shown me and the kindness I have received… thanks to you I know the best life can offer which is more than a monster like me deserves…_

The note was signed by a "Streak" the Hedgehog… who he was or what he would be doing on Sonic's computer was a mystery to Gerald… until he realised the writing was Sonic's! He felt the colour drain from his face… this Streak was Sonic! But how could that be? When he snapped himself together he started to yell.

"S-shadow! Nite! ESPIO! AMY! SHADE!"

XOXOX

"You're sure this is his hand writing?" asked Shade

"As Sure as I know Shadow's and Nite's" Said the professor.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's get after him!" yelled Shadow

He was about to leave when Amy stopped him "And how do we know this isn't some kind of trap made up by this "Streak" Shadow? For all we know he was a spy made from Sonic's DNA! Robotnik probably knows how to clone people!"

"He destroyed Gigacannon and helped destroy Dark Lance…how can you question his loyalty? Or is this just your hatred of him showing again?"

"I think it might be… however… we have right to be worried, he does claim to be someone else after all" Espio chipped in "I say we read the log he made, like the note suggests"

"He could have his computer booby trapped!" said Amy

"… There is a different way, the table can access any of your computers" said Gerald, he pressed a number off buttons and the log appeared in the holo display.

However they didn't need to read it as a voice recording also began playing

It said:

"If you are reading this then I assume you found my note… I'm sorry for deserving you all but… I am not Sonic… well at least partly not… my name is Streak… and I… am not of your world…"

"What he expects us to think he is an alien?" asked Amy, only to be shushed by everyone

"In truth, I am… well I expect I am from an "alternate reality"… in my world… there is hope, which is unfortunately born from suffering… I noticed this from the log you made professor; our worlds were the same… to a point…"

"What is he talking about?" Shadow wondered aloud

"The first difference is… in your world… President Black never returned to office, where as in mine he retained it. The next day he sent his security force… GUN up to the space colony. His intentions where to stop the project, kill everyone and cover it up under the premise of an accident"

Everyone gasped

"Maria and Shadow managed to make it to the lab where the escape pods where, however Maria was shot… with her dieing breath she asked Shadow to make sure everyone on the planet lived a happy life and then pressed the button to eject the capsule."

Gerald looked about sadly "sounds like… the type of thing she would do…"

"Later after hearing of the attack, you began to search for Maria… you eventually found her dead body… it drove you insane with anger… and want for revenge against the entire world, when you returned to the planet and from the get go you where wanted by the authorities."

Everyone was shocked this was one bombshell after another

"Shadow had been found and nursed to health by a young fox called Miles Prower… eventually he went to search for you, hearing you had escaped as well he went to find you, you both made for Angel island. Miles had found out GUN was now after the both of you and ended up in their base, where Joz was being hired to get you. They teamed up as Miles wanted to make sure Shadow didn't die. and after a series of events Shadow found out that you where going against Maria's whish… and so all three teamed up to defeat your attempts to attack the general populace many a time over five years. Eventually you where driven to Make that's worlds Sonic… which looked like me except with white cuffs rather than black… Shadow had to fight me, Miles had to fight an orb you created called Apocalypse, which absorbed all technology into it to make a giant robot, and Joz had to fight the leader of the Deadly gems and his future wife… Sapphire."

"Joz and Sapphire? Wow…" muttered Espio, Amy agreed, they knew of Joz's reputation and how all the deadly gems disliked his seemingly natural talent.

"Joz and Miles won, but in the case of Shadow, he was beaten, but being weakened from the fight Sonic was to tiered to resist Joz and Miles forcing him back into the capsule he was born in… then they where wondering what to do you came back and knocked out both Joz and Miles with a gas canister and kidnapped Shadow. You changed Shadow's memory to make him think Maria wanted revenge… you where caught but they couldn't realise Shadow without him wanting to kill the world… you where later executed and Miles spent years on the captured Sonic, turning him into good using your notes… and it worked, Sonic's eye colour even changed from red to green! He however lost a great deal of his life to his research because it consumed most of his time, he even lost his family to a car accident and Joz to a murder, so after wiping Sonic's memory he disappeared. Life however was not all roses, your grandson tried soon after to take over the world, taking on the Alias "Dr.Eggman" Sonic thwarted him at every turn, and he ended up making many friends. He found Miles's grandson in Eggman's fist base, orphaned but surviving the car crash. Because of an inherent mutation given by you to Miles, this new friend had two tails, named after his grandfather as Miles 'Tails' Prower. There was also the guardian of the Angel Island, and Echidna called Knuckles. Tails' friend from the orphanage Amy, who in that world was infatuated with Sonic."

"SAY WHAT?" yelled Amy only to be shushed again

"Her friends, the grand daughter of the Deadly Gems Diamond, Cream the Rabbit, and a large cat called Big"

"Oh now that's original" said Shade

"A group of private detectives called the Chaotix, lead by a Crocodile called Vector which also had Espio and a bee named Charmy"

"A detective huh?" Said Espio

"Shadow was eventually awakened, and after being helped to regain his memory by Amy, he saved the world, we thought him dead but, he apparently survived and cloned by Robotnik, he joined up with Joz and Sapphire's granddaughter Rouge the bat, and a rogue Eggman robot called E-123 Omega, there was also Chaotix's rivals the Dynamic Dynamites who where lead by Bark the Bear"

"Bark? He's the leader of our central city group!" Gerald commented

"And his associates Ray the Squirrel and Bean the "Dynamite" duck. There was that world Version of Meta Shadow, Metal Sonic, who went rouge and had teamed up with Miles, who had reappeared and Mighty the Armadillo and ex-Chaotix member"

"Two rogue robots?" asked Amy

"And Finaly that world's version of Nite's team… a group of bounty hunters lead by an ex gem hunter Nack the weasel, and a porcupine called Spike."

"That's one big group."

"They saved the world many times… first from Eggman's scrap brain project, then from his attempts to use the Time Crystals of the tiny planet, from his Orbiting Satellites the Death Egg, Egg rocket and Egg utopia, also to use the Guardian Chaos of the Master Emerald to destroy Station Square to make a new base, to use the Eclipse Cannon to ransom the world, using apocalypse and the Gizoid (called Emerl there now) to his means. They also where helped by him in order to stop the out of control Chaos, stopping the Biolizard ramming ARK into earth and Metal Sonic's one attempt to take over the world as a being called Metal Overlord and the Alien invasion of the Group called the Black Arms, lead by Black Doom which later became a creature called Devil Doom."

To Gerald this last name was familiar; it was an accidental stab at him. He had expected Black Doom to attack after 50 years had gone by, but the Alien probably decided against it after seeing what his grandson had done, not enough life left to enslave…

To everyone else however, it was just another name on the list

"That's a lot of work" gawked Shadow

"However the last battle they had was the worst… Eggman found one more machine you made referring to Sonic. He had no idea what it was for or what it did, but he used it…"

The recording paused

"That was… my birth… the machine separated the evil Sonic once was when he fought Shadow and put it into a new life form… me…"

"No way!" Shadow retorted "He isn't like that!"

"After injuring Eggman and renaming myself Streak, I went for Tails, out for revenge against Miles who had turned me good. I had hurt Knuckles on my warpath and hit Amy so hard she went into unconsciousness. I then went for Tails, only to be stopped by Sonic… he also blacked out, from the strain of the procedure… and Chaotix and Dynamic Dynamites fought me off as everyone ran. Later Sonic and I fought head on and he beat me… I tried to destroy everything after that using a special power called 'Chaos Implosion', Sonic however Chaos controlled us to ARK for his last noble act. After the implosion began he disappeared… I don't… know what happened to him… the implosion sent me here. You know the rest of the story yourselves…"

The person in the recording sighed

"I had originally wanted to destroy this world and get back home… but… after everything that's happened, everything I have seen, and mainly, meeting what my creator was like before he went insane… I have begun to feel things I never did before… including and most importantly guilt… that's why I am doing this… I am going to get penance for my sins by defeating Robotnik or die trying; I just want you all to know I'm sorry for deceiving you all. You have been good to me…"

The recording ended and there was silence for a long while. And then…

"Well?" Said Shadow "What are we waiting for! We can't let so… Streak do this on his own!"

"I agree" said Nite to everyone's surprise "He has more than made up already I say, and he is our battle buddy"

"I'm coming too!" exclaimed Shade

"Let's show him why we are his friends!" Espio included

Gerald Smiled

"You guys are all nuts!" said Amy

"That mean your not coming?" asked Espio

"No it means your all nuts; I'm not missing this for the world!"

"Then it's unanimous!" said Gerald "Lets go!"

"What, you are coming too dad?" asked Shadow

"You bet! I will not stand by and let him die; he has proven himself to me already numerous times. Let's get to work!"


	11. The Lizard and the Egg

**Chapter 10: The Lizard and the Egg**

There was only one way into the base from what I could see, the sewers, it wasn't pleasant but I snuck through them slowly as I made my way further and further into the base, it wasn't too long before I ended up in the outskirts of Robotnik's tower. It was much bigger than a general's tower and it was very secure, but that wasn't going to stop me, I still had the blue emerald, I could Chaos Control past the rest of the guards, into air vents and get round the security forces, and even if they did spot me they didn't function long enough to tell about it. Plus over the time I spent here I picked up a stealth move or two from Espio and Shade. I have to admit I was pushed to my limit; the place was crawling with Trooper and Heavy bots. It reminded me of the Scrap Brain and Metropolis Facilities only much, MUCH larger. As I made my way to the top I took note of my surroundings, there was launch bays for Trooper bot piloted Vehicles, research facilities, robot making factories and much more besides. I eventually made it to the top floor. There where no more air vents so I had to destroy the robots before they noticed me, good thing it was a very small floor, and the corridor was very much like the one in Dark Lance's tower. I opened it cautiously and found myself in a large room, very large. It was circular in shape and the bottom of it there was a large arena like platform. In fact it was so arena like the walls seemed to spread out like spectator stands, with the exception that there was only like ten seats to each level, and at each seat was an alcove where a robot sat, overlooking a computer consol in the wall. Along the top rim, there where no alcoves. Instead it looked like the corridor of an ancient Greek temple with columns and everything. From behind one of the columns out walked a man I recognised very well. His body was shaped like an egg, balanced on two lanky legs and from its side's similar lanky arms. On top of its oval stature was a bald head with a pointy red nose, out of which sprouted a brown bush moustache. The man was named Ivo Robotnik. However despite being familiar there where a number of differences. The first was his clothing was the same as his first jump suit. The black one with a red top and yellow triangles on it. However the differences started with the colour. First the shirt was black and its triangles where green. Next difference was he had a belt on, upon it was a holster for a pistol of some sort, then there was the brooch in the centre of his shirt, it had a gold rim with a red jewel in its centre. The brooch held a black cloak to his clothing. His left hand had a black glove with a red strip across its knuckles. The most important difference was though that instead of glasses where two metallic alcoves, within which where black eyes, each with red LED pupils, along with a formidable looking claw for a right hand, attached to a robotic arm, attached to him by a robotic right shoulder.

He took a moment to look over me before saying "So you're finaly here… I imagined you would arrive sooner. Tell me" he said with a voice like Eggman's and yet, somewhat mechanical sounding at the same time. He began to walk around the rim of the room "How did it feel… when you murdered Joz?"

A low blow. Before I arrived here I wouldn't have cared, but now… I decided to counter; "how did you feel when you murdered your cousin?"

He laughed "I am building the greatest empire known in all Earth's history… sacrifices must be made. My Grandfather and cousin where obstacles that had to be removed, I'm just sorry the old coot is still interrupting my progress… First Shadow, then Sonic and Nite… and now you… what _is_ your name anyway?"

"Why should it matter to a dead man?"

"I like to know my adversary's names before I crush them"

"Crush me? HA! So far I'm not impressed; your security is a mess! A baby could sneak by your guards!"

"If a baby could do it then how is it I detected you the moment…" he pressed a button on his arm and a holo screen appeared in front of me, it showed a picture of me opening a man hole cover "… you tried to sneak in here via the sewers?"

I was stunned, I thought I hadn't, been detected. "How…?"

"…Did you get here if I knew you where coming? Why, I let you in here of course… if I hadn't you wouldn't of made it out of the sewers… now back to my original question… just who, and what are you?"

I reluctantly answered "My name… is Streak… and I am NOTHING like Sonic, I won't go down as easily as him"

"Oh I know that… Sonic wouldn't have beaten Gigacannon with such ease, same with Joz, and he would not have let Nite take on Dark Lance." Said the man as he sat in a throne opposite me, on his right side was a large white robot, I assumed was his right hand bot, White Knight. On his left was a familiar looking shape. "… Would you my friend?" at first I was thrown by the question… then as the shape moved out of the shadows it hit me…

"You…" I began

"Yes… this is what happened to the real Sonic… I Robotosized him… he is now one of my loyal servants. And he isn't the only one, I also found grandfather's dear Gizoid, he was impossible to control however. Well at least in once piece, so I took him apart and there are now parts of him in all of my generals"

My anger grew "You think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter… you see, apart from Sonic and the Gizoid there is one more of my grandfathers little friends I have under my control…"

He snapped his human fingers and the platform that made up the arena spilt in three, the two outer segments like two large ring halves and the central part which sank into the bottom of the room. Then oily black water filled the room, and there was a familiar roar. A loud and very familiar roar. I glanced at Robotnik again… I knew exactly who he meant; there was a large grin on his face.

"Or not so little… as the case may be."

In a green haze flash the shape of a large lizard appeared in the arena. Monstrously large. It was the prototype of the ultimate life… the Biolizard. And it was much worse than last time… Robotnik took the effort to have it robotosized too. It took both Super Shadow and Super Sonic to destroy the normal version of this before… I didn't know if I stood a chance but I wasn't going to give up without trying.

It Roared its inhuman scream, and turned its ugly head towards me, I instinctively ran knowing it was about to try and eat me whole, only finding myself running into an electrified barrier around the platform I stood on. Cursing and angry at Robotnik, who was laughing at this point, I ran around the platform instead, dodging the overgrown metal tadpoles gaping maw. It suddenly stopped, as if to catch its breath.

_Why?_ I wondered, _it is a robot now, it doesn't need air._

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I jumped onto its mouth pipe and grinded up it, exactly like I remembered seeing shadow do, its power core was the weak spot, if I could only…

…and WHAM I hit another barrier, knocking me back again, the core was blocked.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…. Now you see Streak, the new improved Meta Biolizard is to strong for you to take on. It's no use, give up!"

"NEVER! CHAOS THUNDER!" I roared, and a strike just bounced off the shield

"It deflects physical and chaos attacks my friend"

"Oh Sh t"

XOXOX

"How do we get in?" asked Shadow

"Good question" came Espio's reply

"How else? We blast our way in!" yelled Amy, as she began dashed forward before Shade grabbed her by the shoulder

"Are you stupid or something? We do that and we all get killed!"

"What do you propose we do then miss smarty pants?"

"We sneak in of course"

"But he has cameras everywhere!" Shadow butted in

"Yeah but do you think he can focus on the cameras AND So… Streak at the same time?"

Amy shrugged, knowing Robotnik he was probably focused on what ever he was making Streak fight.

"Here" said Espio "A manhole covering, maybe we can use it to get in"

XOXOX

I was getting desperate, this thing seemed impossible to fight, every time I tried to attack him, I was bounced back. And what's more its attacks where enhanced immensely. Its pink orbs where robotosized and covered in spikes, its negative energy spheres where at least twice as strong and I didn't even want to think about its lasers.

This was no lizard. It was a demon.

It had been half an hour since the battle started and I was tired, sweaty, bloody and badly injured.

"So Streak… have you had enough yet?" Robotnik mocked "if you give up I'll let you live on… after I robotosize you of course"

"I would rather die you Sh t bag!" I shot back angrily

"Hrmph… so be it. Meta Biolizard? Finish him"

It moved its head quickly towards me, and I was too tired to move, it grabbed me in its mouth, tried to crunch me and threw me away like yesterdays rubbish. As I hit the floor I tried to get up, but my left arm and right leg wouldn't move. Dislocated I hoped… broken I feared…

The Biolizard Roared in triumph as it moved in to finish me off…

And two voices interrupted

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

"CHAOS FLAME!"

A flaming attack and a bunch of spear exploded on contact with the Biolizard's shielding, right in front of its eyes. It was temporarily blinded by smoke. And appearing next to me in a green haze was Shadow and Nite.

"Shadow…? Nite…? I don't…"

_Didn't they watch the recording I made…?_

"Shadow, Get Streak out of here, I'll keep gruesome busy" Said Nite

_Then they did watch… then why are they here?_

"Got ya, be careful"

"Hmph ain't in my vocabulary bub"

Shadow laughed. "Chaos… CONTROL!" he yelled as we warped away. I was still confused but the pain finaly took hold and consciousness left me.

XOXOX

The fight between Nite and the Meta-Biolizard wasn't going any better than the one with Streak. The only difference was that Nite wasn't trying to beat it; he was trying to distract it, and on that case he was winning, because in a moment Shadow and Streak appeared next to Espio, Shade and Gerald.

"Professor, he's hurt." Was Shadows first words

"Let me see to him" Gerald said in resolve.

"Where's Amy?"

Espio just pointed behind Shadow, on one of the balconies. There stood Amy with her gun drawn.

"Does she really think that will do any good?"

"Probably will" replied Espio "Unlike your Chaos attacks and Nite's gun, her bullets aren't made of chaos energy, and unlike normal attacks, they aren't physical either, her guns been modified for battery laser fire remember?"

Shadow nodded slowly.

XOXOX

Nite, while slower than Streak, seemed to be better at dodging, as the lizard's attacks had yet to make a direct hit upon him. On the flip side though, his own attacks where ineffective, just as Espio had predicted, and he couldn't hold the behemoth off forever, even if he wanted to. He had to wait for Amy to make her move while he kept it, and the murderer busy. He preferred the thought of chaos controlling out and killing Robotnik right here and now, but if he did that then Robotnik would give word to raise the shield and the Meta Biolizard would be free to chase and attack the resistance while he pummelled Robotnik, and even then there would be no reason Robotnik would stay there, he did have a teleporter unit built into his suit.

XOXOX

Amy got to her position and drew her gun, she and watched Shadow Chaos Control out with everyone next to him. She would be next, after she shot out the Meta Biolizard, Nite would come up and control her out. She took her time and aimed steadily, after all, Nite's life would be on the line if she missed. She pulled the trigger.

XOXOX

BANG

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG

"RWWWWAROOAR!"

Nite saw the laser bullets smash into the life support, turned power back of the Meta Biolizard. He didn't even give it time to see it fall as he made a break for it, he controlled to Amy then Controlled out.

**AN:** awell thats the first two nrew chapters up, sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger. anyway hope you liked, rate and review!


	12. A Narrow Escape

**An:** heres the next instalment of the story, hop you enjoy, as always read and review

**disclaimer: **as before its in the prolouge chapter

**Chapter 11: A Narrow Escape**

Nite and Amy Easily caught up with the rest of the group. The problem was, now the entire tower knew that they where in the building, Robotnik had seen to that. Every Heavy bot and Trooper bot in the building was bearing down on them, and possibly within the nearby city too. All in all it wasn't looking too good.

"So what do we do now?" Nite asked when they found a hiding spot on an unused room.

"Not sure, we never had a plan for escape, we only got in cause Robotnik was focused on Streak, now he knows where here, we can expect to get out the same way." Shade replied

"Well we have to think of something" Amy added.

"… I'll distract them, you escape" Shadow said after a long pause

"What! Are you NUTS!"

"I'll be fine; I got a plan for escaping once you're far enough away, besides I don't see you coming up with anything better miss hot-head"

Amy only muttered something inaudible in reply; Shadow took this as to her agreeing with the plan. He opened the door slightly to peek out.

Without turning around he said "When I have been gone around a minute, move out, got me?" Everyone just nodded grudgingly. "Good"

He then dashed out of the room.

XOXOX

Shadow dashed down the hallway, knocking over robots, insulting them, tripping them up, destroying one or two, just about doing anything he could think of to get their attention as he went. He eventually had most of the robots chasing him, as he had also sent an insult or two down the security cameras. Robotnik was probably hopping mad. He smirked at the thought of making Maria's murderer angry. Then he saw it. One of Robotnik's new elite bots. It looked similar to a trooper bot, but gold in colour as a pose to blue, with the gattling cannon of the heavy bot, a big shield, and a whole lot more armoured.

"This could be a problem…" he muttered

XOXOX

A Minute had past, and just as Shadow had said, the rest of the resistance leaders left their room…

"All Clear, Shadow got them away." Came Amy's voice.

"Good, we need to get Streak back to base." Said Gerald in a concerned voice

"How's he doing?"

"Not good, he seems much more durable than Sonic… but he took a large beating. If we don't get him back to my laboratory and treat him he could…"

"Only one thing to do then, Chaos control back" said Nite

"Problem with that is that Robotnik can track chaos control so long as it starts inside his base. That's why we didn't do it to get here in the first place remember, it will lead him right back to our base."

"Not if we run out first, Espio, grab the boss, I will take Streak. Without he guards around Amy and Shade can make it back themselves."

"What about Shadow?" asked Shade

"He can make it back himself"

"I hope your right…" said Amy

XOXOX

"'I'll be fine' I said, 'I got a plan for escaping' I said… me and my big mouth!" moaned Shadow. The Elite Bot was much stronger on the defence than the trooper bot and more agile than the heavy bot, making it a real pain in the butt. And of course there where still other robots around. Shadow had decided to take Streaks method a few times, stealing Guns and using them on their owner's allies. He found he liked it. But it was a problem against heavy bots and the elite, considering they had shields. He only had one option, one the professor had told him not to use often, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He took out the grey emerald. Nite said he felt in tune with the red one he got from Dark Lance, and Streak had a blue one, which means the grey was given to Shadow. He didn't feel as comfortable with it as he did with the green one Gerald had let him practise with back on ARK, but still, an emerald was an emerald. He held it high and suddenly a red haze surrounded him, compared to green of chaos control and the yellow of unique abilities.

"Chaos…" he stated as robots drew closer to him to attack "… BLAAAST!" the red haze became a red cloud, then a sphere which then grew to swallow the room in a destructive red orb of chaos energy. Slowly it died down, revealing a tired Shadow standing in the middle. His eyes where closed as he smirked. Thinking they where all gone. That is until he heard them movement of metal. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a gold and white robot.

"Oh… Fudge" he mumbled

XOXOX

Nite and Espio rushed down the hallway carrying their passengers. Nite spared a glance at Streak. He remembered how the Hedgehog had let him destroy Dark Lance without any interference.

'You better not die on me' he thought to himself 'or I'll beat you up blue boy'

They where close to the exit now. As they burst through, he activated the compartment in his arm and the red emerald slid out. He felt a lot more comfortable with this rather than that grey one. He felt it reflected his inner rage, which he had always experienced, ever since his… "Birth". He felt Espio place his hand on Nite's shoulder. Nite Concentrated and the pair and their passengers where covered in a green Haze. "Chaos… CONTROL!" he stated and they both vanished in a green flash.

XOXOX

Shade was not having much luck. She had hopped to find a room with a window for her to hoist Amy out of the building, but so far no room had a window.

'How does Robotnik get air in here?' she silently wondered. Then realised the air vents would be enough to supply for one person easily. She cursed silently wondering if there were any windows. If not she would have to get out the front door. She then heard an explosion up ahead; she gave a quick shocked look to Amy who returned it with a confused expression of her own. The pair quickly ran down the hall to where the sound came from

XOXOX

Shadow was having a rouge time with the Elite Bot, not only did its shield allow it to survive the Chaos Blast, but it also had survived a few Chaos Spears. Also it turned out its gold coloured gattling gun could change into a grenade launcher and it was hurling its own explosions at Shadow! He really did not like this robot. Of course he had been fast enough to dodge, but just like Nite with the Meta-Biolizard, he didn't know for howl long he could keep it up for, especially since the Chaos Blast had drained him.

BANG

Something hit the bot in the back; he looked around it to see what it was. There Stood Amy and Shade. The robot was distracted by them too, so he quickly smashed it while its head was turned

"It was lucky for you that we had been close by otherwise you would have been in deep." Said Amy

It was true, but Shadow wouldn't admit to it "What are you two doing here!" he yelled

"What a nice way to say thanks"

"We couldn't find a way out. The others are on ahead." Said Shade

He didn't give her a chance to say anything else. Grabbing their wrists, he quickly ran out.

It wasn't long before they where also out of the building and Shadow had also chaos controlled back to base.

XOXOX

I woke up in a lot of pain and very much exhausted. I examined my surroundings to see I was in the base infirmary again. Not only that but I saw some very much unexpected sights. First of which was Amy and Shade, asleep on respective seats near my bed. Another was the professor and Shadow looking over some x-rays, which I assume where of me, and finally Espio was resting against the wall next to the door. Nite I assumed was elsewhere, he didn't seem the type to show undue concern. I tried to sit up only to be filled with an excruciating pain in my side

"Mrrh!" I moaned, muffled by an air I assumed they had placed on me.

Gerald and Shadow had heard the moan and turned around

"Ah, you're awake." Said Gerald

I was speechless; he showed genuine concern for me… why? Had they not seen the video I left them? I tired to move again only to moan in pain again.

"You shouldn't move to much Streak, you took quiet a beating, you wont be getting up for quiet a while"

I was shocked. He knew my name… He just smiled

"You… watched… so why d-did you save me?" I asked

"How long have we fought together Streak?"

"About a month…?"

"And you don't think that I would not learn I could trust you in that time? Even though you aren't who I thought you where? I lost count of how many times you saved my bacon in the past month; I thought it was high time I returned the favour"

"The others felt the same way Streak, even Amy!" Gerald added, pointing to the girl in the chair.

"But I…" I started

"No buts. No matter what you where before, you are one of us now, and we take care of our own." Came Shadow's interruption.

"Come Shadow, we should leave him to rest. He has along recuperation period ahead."

"Right Professor"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… or feeling to that matter. For the first time in my life, I really felt like I belonged. There was one thing on my mind though… one thing I remembered Robotnik saying.

"Prof-…" I was interrupted by my own coughing. It hurt like hell

"Hmm? What is it Streak?"

"Robotnik told me… the generals…"

"They use the Gizoid's parts… I know… he told me himself first time I saw him after their creation."

Shadow was shocked by the news. I assume he met the Gizoid once.

"T-that's not all…"

"What do you mean?"

"S-Sonic… he's alive"

Shadow's eyes opened wide "What! WHERE!"

"At… Robotnik's side… robotosized…" I knew it was hard for them to hear, but they needed to know.

Shadow's face was covered in despair. Gerald on the other hand only nodded solemnly.

"… I had expected as much, he wouldn't just of killed what he thought could be a valuable asset." He said eventually

"Professor cough we… we need to prepare…"

"Correction Streak, we need to prepare… you need to rest."

I nodded slowly. They where about to leave when I called after them

"Professor… t-thank you" I said

Gerald turned round and smiled, a kind hearted smile, not like those evil grins I used to remember on his face. That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep. That and the feeling that I truly belonged here…


	13. Two Years Later

**Chapter 12: Two Years Later**

It was now two years since my attempted assault on Robotnik's tower and the resistance was expanding, having taken up much of Dark Lance and Gigacannon's old territories each of our groups had been given their own team, mines was no different. Shade was my second in command. There was also Jet the Hawk, a member of an ancient race of thieves and retaining a certain cockiness of a certain blue hedgehog I knew. He was green with some of his feathers in a darker shade that made his wrists and ankles look like flames. He was a speed expert himself, wearing red boots with black harpoon like shapes on them and yellow lensed goggles. There also the familiar Nack the weasel, but more because I met "Mr. can-make-anything-out-of-junk" a few times before. And finally there was Kyu the fox, who reminded me a lot of Tails in looks, with the exception of being grey and only having one tail. He did have a very dark personality though, and seemed to have been trained by some remnants of GASH. He was a powerful little blighter, and I took a personal guardian ship over him, as he was only thirteen. I guess it was my way of making up for what I did to Tails. We where currently about to hit a major power station in one of Berserker Blade's territory. Berserker Blade was the next big one of what we now called "Robotnik's elite", though it seemed Sonic was not part of this. Seems he was more of a personal guard of Robotnik's.

I looked across the area using my binoculars. It was very well guarded. There where plenty of trooper bots patrolling the parameter, with heavy bots making a patrol around the neighbouring streets. Elite bots, which where now in mass production, where guarding the main gate as sentries. This didn't bother me though, knowing my team's strengths.

"Jet?"

"Yeah boss?"

"I want you to run distraction, get those heavies to follow you, I know your fast enough to outrun them… even without that extreme gear of yours" Extreme gear was an invention of his race. It came in three forms, scooter, jet boots, and hover boards, and where basically high speed transport which ran on air as a fuel source. Jet's was the only one left in existence, being his trusty J-type board mk III, made by an old friend of his who was robotosized.

Jet grinned. "You got it! This is going to be fun. Give them hell for me!"

"You got it bro." I replied

Jet got out his board, which was currently in the form of a small green, yellow and grey square, he pressed a button on it and it extended into a board of the same colours. I saw the transformation before, but it was still fun to watch him fly off.

He burst out the back of the ally we where hiding in, next thin I know he's rushing past us, yelling "YEEEEHA!" along with various insults to the heavy bots as they tried to keep up with him. They wouldn't be able to unless he –wanted- them too, that board is faster than me when it gets going at full speed, and he knew what speed to go at to just keep them chasing without giving up.

"That leaves only Troopers and Elites, Nack, you ready?"

"Mate, I was BORN ready!"

"Show them what the best sniper in the resistance can do then Mr. Fang"

"You got it boss"

The Trooper bots, who where watching as Jet kept out of range of the Heavies, didn't even hear as Nack used his baby, a specialised, silenced sniper rife that fired laser rounds, made on a specific frequency that would make them invisible to any of Robotnik's robots. They all fell very easily. However the Elites where a different story. Seems they are laser resistant, even without shields, heck one survived Shadows Chaos Blast I heard. We had a way to counter it though.

"Our turn kid" I smiled at Kyu, he just smirked.

I shuddered a little. Despite looking like a single tailed, grey Tails, Kyu had a smirk that could give Nite's Goosebumps, Goosebumps. We ran out towards the Elites who just noticed us coming. First things first, I ran in and smashed the one on the left with a close combat version of my Chaos Thunder, called Chaos Lightning. Basically, I ran into him while charged after running a Chaos Thunder through me. Kyu had mastered chi similar to the way Amy from my world had, however, unlike her sickening pink Heart Strike, he had mastered a dark technique which he called Soul Shade. It basically looked like he threw shadows at the elite which then enveloped it. In a few seconds they dissipated, and all that remained was a dark grey and yellow pile of junk. I estimated its power to be equal to Knuckles' thunder arrow. Which wasn't surprising, I seen this kid in action, he certainly could give the echidna a run for his money. Now it was Shades turn, she flew by as she nodded at me. I radioed Jet to lose his tailing (and probably trailing) Heavy bots.

Within moments he and Shade where back and we where away, a few moments after that the power station exploded. Another job well done by my team, which I hade christened the Dark Streaks… A small reminder of where I came from.

XOXOX

Robotnik smashed his fist into his throne.

"AGAIN, he did it AGAIN!" he growled "Berserker Blade, just WHAT where your men DOING? Because I can tell you it obviously wasn't THEIR JOB!"

"But Lord…"

"DON'T. Just DON'T."

"With all due respect boss, he is a lot more organised than Sonic was, our strategies don't work as well on him" Said Meta Shadow, coming to Berserker Blade's rescue, though why was beyond him.

"So what do YOU suggest we do Meta Shadow!"

"Berserker Blade can prove himself by placing himself at the next location of their attacks…"

"What? Mysssself?"

"QUIET YOU!" Robotnik yelled at his hissing General "Very good idea Meta, but how do you suggest we do this? It's not like we know where they will strike"

"Actually…" Meta Shadow began

"You know where they will strike next? But how!" Asked White Knight

"I have my ways"

"What if he doesn't Show?" Asked Robotnik

"He will Show… and if he doesn't someone is spying on us." He said, sparing a not-so-secret glance at Meta Sonic.

Robotnik hrmphed. "Your had better be right, or it will be not only Berserker Blades who will scrap, but yourself also."

"I'm not wrong"

"Where is it then?"

XOXOX

"Bot Factory fifteen" Said Gerald to us

"That's a major bot production plant in Berserker Blades Territory." Replied Amy

"Correct, if we take this out, not only will a large number of Heavy bots not get built, but we will destroy the only factory that produces Elite bots…" Said Gerald uncertainly

"… There is something else isn't there?" I asked

"… Our sources indicate that there is some sort of new weapon in production there"

"Anything concrete?" Asked Espio

"No, just that it's some kind of mass laser array."

"What do you mean by 'mass'?"

"As in big enough for some kind of transport"

"… Which means this could not be the only factory involved" I stated

"Or that they are nearly finished" Shade Chipped in.

"How good is the source?"

"Indispensable" Gerald Replied

"So it is likely that there is some kind of weapon there, whether it is a 'mass laser array' or not"

"Correct"

"Then our Task is simple, blow it up!" yelled Amy

"… You sound like Bean" I said

"Like who now?"

"… Never mind… what you should mind about is that that should not be our only objective."

"What do you mean Streak?" Shadow asked me

"Well, it's possible that only the laser array is being made there like I said…"

"So?" asked Amy irritably

"SO pinkie, it would be a good idea to see if there is anything telling us what it's a laser array _for_" having them know who I was had its good points, including winding Amy up

"P-P-PINKE!"

"Calm down Amy, Streak is only playing with you" Said Gerald

"I don't LIKE being made a fool of!"

_Maybe but it's so easy to do!_

"He does have a point too. Whatever this thing is, what ever it's made for could be very dangerous. We need to find out what it is"

"… FINE!" she yelled

"So how will we do this?" asked Espio

"Simple, Streak and Shade's team see what you can find on this laser array. Your and Amy's team will distract the guards, and Shadow and Nite's team will place the explosives"

Shadow and Nite grinned evilly at each other, while Amy looked disappointed at not causing any big explosions herself.

"Remember each of your jobs is important, and considering this is on the outer reaches, connecting the territories of White Knight, Meta Shadow's and Berserker Blade, we should find that none of the remaining Robotnik Elite should be there." He pointed out, Amy seemed relieved at this, though I'm not sure why

"Meaning no interruptions from the big kahunas." I translated

"Exactly, and after this we will be going for Berserker Blade's tower."

"That should be fun" Said Espio. Amy on the other hand squirmed.

**AN:** sorrry, another boring breifing chapter, but it will pick up in the next chapter, trust me on that


	14. Berserker Blade

**AN:** here we go again. another 2 chapters, hope you like these ones. they are more centred around Espio and Amy, especially Espio. Enjoy

as before, disclaimer on prologue chapter

**Chapter 13: Berserker Blade's Rampage**

It wasn't an easy undertaking, getting three separate teams of around five people to the centre of the territories of each the three remain Robotnik Elite. Shadow's team was full of people I had not met before. A green dragonfly called Sela, a blue wolverine called Sayber and some blue falcon acquaintance of Jet called Jeremy, from what I understood he was to marry Jet's sister, Squall before she was killed by Robotnik's forces, one of those arranged marriage things. Espio's team on the other hand had the familiar face of Bark, who was transferred from the resistance's other branch. The other was unknown to me though. I didn't like him, he and I had a few run-ins, and I have no idea why, but he always seemed to _want_ to strike a nerve. His name was Ebon the Raven. I had found he was an acquaintance of Jet also, and that the two did not like each other, so I guessed it was to do with the fact Jet and I seemed to have made a friendship (much to my surprise considering who he reminded me of).

"Wait" Sela called out through the radio. We stopped at a junction to see a couple of heavies fly by us. It was a good thing we had a couple of fliers now, they would be able to see patrols sooner than us due to their higher perspective on the area.

Once the heavies had past, we continued walking. It was hard but we eventually all got to the base without detection (or so I hoped after my run in with Robotnik). The infiltration went fairly smoothly and we where about to split up to do our relative duties. I thought I had sensed something and looked around. At first glance it looked like a normal bot factory… but something was wrong…

"Where are all the guards?" asked Espio. Picking up on the problem too

"Yes it did seem too easy to get in" Jet replied.

"Something isn't right here…" I confirmed "On guard… it could be a…"

"A Trap? Why my dear Sssssstreak, how assstute you are" said a hissing voice.

"There's only one thing I know with a voice like that!" said Espio

"Hello Essssssspio" it confirmed, seeming to know the Chameleon

"Berserker Blade!" and indeed it was, what stood there, behind a previously closed door, was the lizard faced general of Robotnik's elite, standing slightly smaller than Dark Lance, though similar in design, apart from his dragon features, and the blades, seethed in holsters in his back. Behind him where a variety of bots.

"WH-what?" Amy stuttered for the first time since I met her two years ago… she seemed afraid… no not just afraid… _terrified._

"Lookssss like the gang issss all here" said the robot in a conceited hiss. It pulled the blades from its back, showing their emerald colour, surrounded in a glow of yellowish energy. I ran towards him, ready to use Chaos Lightning.

"Uh uh uh! Naughty Sssssstreak… you will have your turn, but not before I take care of unfinished bussssssinesssss." He hissed, and before I got to him, "Chaosssssss, Tempesssst!" he swung his blades, and suddenly a disk of electricity flew towards me and shocked me out of the way… I couldn't move!

"Why you…!" Espio started in an angry voice.

"And that bussssssinesssss is with you two Essssssspio and Amy!" It growled. "Not only do you consssssisssssstently essssssscape from me all those yearssss ago, but then you go and join the Lordssssss enemiesssss!"

"Yeah well your 'Lord' murdered our parents and grandparents you freak!" Espio mocked

"Asss if that matterssss"

"Oh yeah, and what does?"

"Hissss… RULE!" yelled the robot as it jumped forward, Ready to take both Amy and Espio out in one swipe. Espio could handle himself; Amy on the other hand seemed to be frozen on her spot. Thankfully by this time the initial paralysis had worn off. I had only moments so I had to move fast.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" in the blink of an eye, I vanished in a green haze, appeared next to Amy and lifted her to safety.

Espio had moved quickly enough out of the way and threw a shuriken at Berserker Blade. And their fight was on. For some reason I felt it was more his fight, and felt he could do it. Same way as I did with Nite when he faced Dark Lance, so I turned my attention to Amy, to this point I had only seen a mask, and it seems that Berserker Blade's appearance had made her reveal her true feelings, she was crying softly to herself, still trying to hide it. I suddenly felt another twang of guilt. What an annoying feeling. The others where holding their own against the robots the robots who had now started to attack. I placed Amy down next to Shade, and told her to keep an eye on Amy, and then took up the fight against the elite she had been facing before. It was going to be a long battle.

XOXOX

Espio had noticed Streak get Amy out of the way, and he was relieved. Now not only could he fight the source of his torment, but he could focus on it knowing Amy was now safely out of its reach. They where circling each other, like in some old warrior movie.

"So snake bot, ready to fall?"

"I hardly think ssso."

"Well you should start to; I have a bone to pick with you myself."

"You think you can ssscare me?"

Espio smirked "Why not? From what I'm told Nite terrified Dark Lance"

"I'm in a different league from what that sssstupid, pompousssss reject."

"We shall see"

And so their battle began. They seemed evenly matched, every swing of Berserker's swords was matched by a dodge on Espio's part, and to the same token, every shuriken thrown by Espio was deflected by his swords, imbedding itself in ether wall, ceiling or floor. That was until Berserker began to get frustrated…

"Chaosssssss, Tempesssst!" he roared again, sending another disk towards Espio, the Chameleon used his own skill to counter this

"Leaf Swirl!" and up he went above the attack, allowing it to hit a robot jet was currently fighting. Espio meanwhile had turned invisible and was stuck to the ceiling, much to Berserker's annoyance.

"Essssssspio! Where are you Essssssspio! Come out to die!" it screeched

By this time Espio had jumped off of the ceiling and snuck behind Berserker. He stood behind the robot and, holding a shuriken like a dagger, stabbed it into the robots back.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" it roared as it began to swipe its blades around itself in anger, barely missing Espio.

The chameleon turned visible again as he jumped out of the sword range. He did not expect what he saw next. Berserker Blade had turned and its once black eyes where now glowing a brilliant red colour. It stared at him in what looked like fury; it then made its hiss like roar again and ran towards Espio.

XOXOX

I was busy handling around five Elites, and while I was probably as exhausted as I looked, they didn't look like they had much power left in them, themselves. Not that it seemed to matter. I had heard a hiss like roar but paid it no attention. Problem was, I should of, and very much did when I heard it a second time, along with a very fast and heavy thumping sound … _but much closer_. I turned my head to see a red eyed Berserker Blade run towards me after missing a jumping Espio.

"Oh SH T!" I cursed as I jumped myself. The elites weren't fast enough and where given a fate I would not wish on any living being as their master trampled them. And it didn't stop ether. The next thing that _was_ in its way was a wall. I didn't see it after that but I sure as hell heard it. There was the sound of metal impaling in stone, a screeching sound, the sound of metal being removed from stone, and continued thumping all the way through it, as Berserker Blade ran out the hole it made in the wall moments before, rushing once again towards Espio, smashing anything that wasn't smart enough to get out of its way.

"Now I know why it's called _Berserker_ blade!" I yelled as I had to jump out of the way again. Espio on the other hand had to run. FAST. As he was the object of Berserker Blade's attention.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" it roared a third time as Espio ducked out of the way. It ran into a support beam and part of the ceiling fell on top on it and almost Espio.

I walked my way over to Espio

"What the hell was THAT all about?" I asked. He didn't get a chance to answer as the rubble exploded.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" came Berserker Blades roar as it burst out of it.

I cursed rather profoundly at that sight, as did Espio, and we both jumped out the way as berserker made another running pass, destroying more of his own men that bark was currently engaged with.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the bear yelped and had to jump himself.

"Espio what the HECK did you do to IT?"

"Um, block most of its attacks and stab it in the back"

"And it's THAT angry?"

"Maybe it doesn't like me"

"YOU THINK?"

There was another roar as Berserker Crashed through more robots on its way back to Espio. All I was thinking was I was glad I wasn't Espio.

Espio dodged again and it ran past through more of its robots. There was now less than a quarter and most of the damage was done by _it_.

"Well in retrospect at least we are winning" Espio muttered

"Yeah but for how long if we don't stop that thing!" I replied

"Get everyone else out of here; I can make it destroy the rest of the bots. We still need to demolish this place remember"

"You sure you're going to be ok with that thing?"

Espio smiled "Sure."

I Nodded in reply and went to get the others.

XOXOX

As Streak walked away, Espio stood up, ready to face his opponent who was now heading back his way.

He stared the red eyed brute in the eyes as it drew closer. It nearly ran him over again, but he jumped out the way. For now he had to buy some time for Streak to get the others out. The mechanical monster ripped through the last of his forces and made another hole in the wall. As it turned he noticed Streak give him the thumbs up as he took Amy out through the other hole.

Now was the time.

He jumped up in the air well before Berserker got close to him, and was about to use leaf swirl on it. However berserker wasn't the only one and the anger of what it had put Espio through finally kicked in.

Berserker just stood there, looking at him with red eyes.

"Ok robot, this is for my family, for my friends, and, of course, for what you put me and Amy through, chasing us for all those years." He felt his power rising, for some reason something new was unlocked. "Leaf… STORM!" suddenly, leaves of all shapes and sizes started appearing from no where, and black wind, started shredding into Berserker Blade's body and tiny sparks of lighting zigzagged their way into its body. Within moments the maelstrom stopped and Berserker stood there, as if nothing happened. It had however, and the effect of the razor sharp winds and leaves finally showed, the robot fell to pieces on the spot. The yellow Chaos Emerald fell out of the rubble. And a tired Espio went and picked it up. He smiled with one eye closed. He knew what he had just done, but couldn't believe it. It was a hyper chi skill. Similar to the chi skills such as his own leaf swirl, they are used in times of great need or anger. Espio couldn't care which right now; all he could think about as he stared at the emerald was that his tormenter had finally fallen. He put the emerald away.

"This could be useful for Streak"


	15. Doomsday?

**Chapter 14: Doomsday?**

I had watched the entire thing. I couldn't believe it when Espio used that move on Berserker Blade. He almost looked more powerful than _me_. When Espio came out and handed me the Yellow Emerald he explained. What it was. I stared blankly at him for a moment. That skill looked as if it could be a much more powerful than my Chaos Thunder. And Chaos Thunder was quiet a bit more powerful than Leaf Swirl. I had to wonder what my hyper technique would be like if I ever needed it…

I then handed the Blue emerald to Nite to keep safe in his arm. This yellow one seemed more comfortable than the blue one did, I assumed because it was the Thunder emerald and considering the change in my abilities…

Amy had been feeling better. She was setting up the bombs, Nite agreed to it 'cause it might make her feel better. Nite and Shadow helped of course, as did the Shadow and Espio's teams, that way it would get done faster. My Team Searched for this laser battery to see what the problems on it where. Espio himself was too tired to help so he just meditated near the computer. That left me and Shade to go through the systems. She did the typing, (my hacking skills not withstanding) while I watched. I also had much to think about now the battle was over. There was no way Berserker Blade being here was a coincidence, seeing as we where so far away from his tower. So he had to know we where going there. And that meant there was a spy…

"Stop!" I said loudly

"Huh?" Asked Shade

"There, what's that?" I motioned to a line on the screen

"Project…"

I frowned "...Doomsday"

XOXOX

"Project Doomsday" Shadow said as we walked away from the factory, Amy had pressed the button already and it was down.

"That's what it said" I replied "The mass laser Battery was defiantly a part of it. But it only held part of the data, the part to do with the battery."

"So we don't even know what it is?" Asked Nite, I shook my head "typical"

"However the data DID point to it being a weapon for a large transport." Said Shade

"THAT thing was for a TRANSPORT?" asked Jet

"Yes, why?"

"You didn't see it, I did!"

"And? Get to the point Jet" I said to him

"That thing was HUGE, and I mean it could be put on the side of Robotnik's tower Huge!"

"We know, the data showed that too" Replied Shade

"It WAS called a Mass Laser Battery." Growled Nite.

I broke away from the conversation thinking they would be going on about it for a while. I saw Amy and Espio walking behind us and went to talk to them, or more specifically him.

"How she doing?" I had asked him quietly. How I learned to hate guilt, I still remember smashing the head of the Amy from my world and enjoying it.

"She will be fine when she's had some time alone" he replied

"What happened to her?"

Espio sighed. "I'll tell you when we get back to base." I nodded in reply

XOXOX

"Are you sure Streak?" Gerald had asked. We where all at the planning table, I had called a meeting of team leaders.

"Extremely" I replied

"It makes sense; after all, Berserker Blade doesn't usually hang out in bot factories, not even important ones like that. None of the Elite do, since they where specially created in Robotnik's HQ."

"But a spy in our resistance… that is troubling."

"You know other versions of some of us Streak. Anyone you could point to who's suspicious in your world?"

"Out of those in our teams, the only ones I know are Nack and Bark."

"And?" asked Nite

"Nack's a bounty and treasure hunter, along with that junk he also collects here. Despite them not being favourable jobs, he wouldn't go spying; he usually wants to make a cheep and honest buck. Sometimes resorts to other means but nothing above stealing."

"And Bark?" asked Shadow

"He's pretty much a goody two shoes, runs a detective agency."

"Has there been any difference between this world's people and your own?"

"Only the professor and Amy from what I remember"

Gerald shuffled, I guess remembering the video. It must have felt weird that he could have been so different, that just because Black was re-elected and that he missed Maria's last words made him go insanely evil.

Amy on the other hand looked bemuse. I could see her beginning to ask how she was different (other than being infatuated with Sonic) before I gave her a warning stare that meant "you don't want to know". She seemed to get them message.

"Any indication they are any different?" asked Espio

"No"

"So it must be one of the ones you don't know then"

"That's my guess" I replied

_And I think I know which one too_

"We will have to double check their backgrounds" Gerald finally said

"Indeed" Espio agreed

XOXOX

After the meeting I caught up with Espio

"So, ready to explain what happened with Amy?"

He sighed again "It was soon after our grandparents where killed. Sapphire never having had any children was no longer a threat, but the other deadly gems did. Robotnik's bots had easily killed off Vanilla's little girl since she was never taught to fight. Poor woman was carrying at the time to my knowledge. My and Amy's parents were a different matter, they fought the bots off so I could escape with her. I was only nine myself, and she was only seven. We managed to hide, but we had a view of what happened, as our parents where shot down before our eyes…" he remained silent for a while letting it sink in, I nodded sadly "She had cried herself to sleep that night. It wasn't long after that the Robotnik Elite where made. And Berserker's first mission was to hunt us down. We where constantly on the run from him for about two years, living constantly in fear. That is until Shadow and Joz found us. Shadow fought him off while Joz flew us to safety. After that Joz and I became good friends, and he helped me train. Eventually Amy started joining in, seeing me as a kind of big brother. She didn't want to lose any more family if she could help it…"

"… So the long and the short of it, Berserker Blade's first mission was to chase a couple of frightened kids throughout this city his master built over the top of the planet"

"Right"

"Damn… so that's how they get their kicks huh? No wonder she was scared… she's still basically a kid at fifteen, a memory like that can have a lasting effect, especially on someone so young"

_I should know_

"Right, don't tell her I told you this but she still has nightmares about it… me too sometimes"

I smirked "I bet it felt good when you used Leaf Storm on it"

He Smirked "Like you can't imagine. How many people get to turn their nightmares to rubble?"

I laughed. "Good times, all we need to do is finish off Berserker Blade's territory, Finish off Meta Shadow and White Knight…"

"Then it's on to the fatman himself"

XOXOX

"So, he failed" Robotnik said darkly

"Yes, though due to his own failings. If he hadn't let his anger get the best of him he would still be around" Meta Shadow replied

"This is unacceptable; they have all the emeralds except the ones belonging to you two and my own. And what's more, they found plans to a part of the Doomsday project and destroyed the Mass Laser Battery"

"You should calm yourself Mi'Lord, the Battery can be rebuilt, and they only got a small part of the plan." White Knight said.

"It does push us behind schedule though, but it should be salvageable." Added Meta Shadow.

"What does your source say Meta?"

"They probably know there is a spy, but not who yet."

"A spy? Is that really called for?" asked White Knight

"Hmph"

"White Knight, sometimes your boundless loyalty can make you blind." Robotnik scolded before adding "This is a _war_, and spies play an important part in warfare."

"What the Boss Said" Meta Shadow agreed.

"I want you both to increase outputs in your factories, with Berserker Blade down; it won't be long before they go after his tower, and with it, his territory."

"They are moving much more quickly" White Knight said "Too quickly"

"That's why Project doomsday is so important, with it I will be able to take the territories they have in one fell swoop and why you must protect the main weapon with everything you have White Knight."

"Yes Mi'Lord"

"And you know what to do yourself Meta Shadow, make sure it happens"

"Yes Boss".

**AN:** another cliff hanger! what ids project doomsday and what is Robotnik planing? Stay reading to find out! as always , read and review!


	16. Meta Shadow: The second Encounter

**A/N:** ok i had to do some re-submiting as my page breaks didn't load properly along with some other stuff so sorry for slow update. to make up for it im submiting the rest of the story, right now! rate and review!

**disclaimer:** as usual disclaimer on prolouge

**Chapter 15: Meta Shadow: The Second encounter**

A month or so had passed; it was now closing on three years since I had entered this world, exactly two years seven months. The taking over of Berserker Blades tower went smoothly, as if Robotnik had expected its capture and that it was not of any vital importance. This worried me, considering something called Project Doomsday was on the horizon. We where now ready to try to storm Meta Shadow's territory. We where in the meeting for it now. I had suggested it be only for generals since we had not yet found the spy.

"So this is it… on to the second last of the Elites…" Shadow finally said

"Yes, we seem to be on the home stretch don't we?" Gerald Agreed "I Believe it would be best to have the same plan as with Gigacannon's tower. Meta Shadow, like Dark Lance, thinks he's invincible, but… Unlike Dark Lance he likes having other robots around to tend to him and kill anyone before they get to him. Doesn't want to get his hands dirty. So we need a distraction team, destruction team and download team. The destruction team will be Streak and…"

"No" I interrupted

"What?"

"This is Shadow's foe."

"What? Me?" asked Shadow, he seemed to have a slight grin of disbelief

"Yes you, I know when I was still part of my worlds Sonic that I was angry that Eggman made a metal copy of us, you must feel the same with Meta Shadow."

"Yeah but you're…"

"But nothing… not my fight. I let Nite fight Dark Lance on his own, now it's your turn to go after your rival"

Shadow Nodded, and Gerald seemed to understand my trail of thought.

I turned to Nite "But your in the same situation I was when you went after Dark Lance, got it?"

"Jump in only if he needs to right?"

"Right"

"So who's doing the other assignments?" asked Amy

"Same as Gigacannon's tower I bet, your on download duty and me and Shade on decoy"

"Right" Gerald confirmed. "Be Careful all of you, we are on the home stretch; it would not be good to mess up now"

"What about our teams?" Espio asked

"I want Nack, Jet, Ebon, Kyu and Jeremy with me, you can have the rest, and teams will just slow Nite and Shadow down"

Espio looked surprised "Why Ebon? He's in my team, not Shadow's"

"I have my reasons"

"You don't think he is the spy do you?" asked Amy

"Do you have to ask?"

XOXOX

The scene was familiar to the one to my first mission, except this time we where on a building. Shade and I watched the building from a far with our radios ready. Kyu was sitting on the ground next to me; Jet was sitting opposite him, his back near a fan, shining his gear while talking to Jeremy who was standing next to him. Nack was checking the Sights on his rifle over on the other side of the roof. Ebon was leaning against the wall to my left, seeming miffed that he was with me rather than with Espio and Amy, but I wanted to keep my eye on him, and Espio and Amy's mission was crucial

**This is Shadow, me and Nite are close to Meta Shadow's room**

I nodded and talked into the radio "Go time everyone"

XOXOX

Nite and Shadow had made their way into the top of the tower undetected, using the shadows which hide them easily due to their fur colour. They reached Meta Shadow's door and Shadow talked into his radio

"This is Shadow, we are at the room"

**Right Shadow, Don't screw up, and good luck** came Streak's reply

'Strange how like Sonic, Streak was and yet different at the same time. That would have been what Sonic said, but would of said it in a more humorous matter' Shadow thought to himself. He turned to Nite and they nodded at each other before opening the door. In front of them had been an unexpected sight. There was Meta Shadow in the middle of the room yes, but the room itself was unusual. The middle to the back of the room was a large stair case to a hill, which had a walkway to a vortex at its very back. At the top of these stairs is where Meta Shadow stood, the rest of the room was nothing but a dark room, it wasn't decorated in any way, shape or form

"Meta Shadow!" Shadow called out

"Ah Shadow. Just as I expected, Streak sent you here, He seems to like having people fight their rivals doesn't he? He defeated Gigacannon, the robot Sonic found the greatest pleasure in annoying, while you thought he was Sonic, He let Nite fight Dark Lance, Espio fight Berserker Blade, and now you're here to fight me."

"Cut the small talk Faker, I'm here to take you down!"

"Oh really? I think you will be the one to die here"

Something was troubling Nite, and interrupted

"How did you know that we thought Streak was Sonic?"

Meta Shadow chuckled in reply "If you want to know then Shadow will have to beat me first"

Shadow reacted by climbing the stairs "With Pleasure robot!" he said mid flight

Shadow was ready to punch Meta Shadow, but the robot moved out of the way, "Not here, follow me!" he said and jumped into the vortex

"Shadow, wait, it's a trap!" Nite called after them

"I don't care!" Shadow said as he plunged in after his metallic twin.

XOXOX

The diversion was going as planed I thought, I had a few Elites following me, nothing major, Shade was hitching a ride with Jet, Nack and Kyu where destroying a few and Jeremy was flying alongside Ebon, at least, so I thought.

"Report" I said into the team's frequency, just to double check.

**Shade and Jet here, we lost our tail and are heading back**

I nodded

**Kyu and Nack here, all we have left is smouldering metal, when we going to get a challenge bro?**

I smirked.

**This is Jeremy, I lost sight of Ebon**

I smil…

_What?_

"You What?"

**He just disappeared into shadows, I can't find him. However I did lose those bots**

"Ack! Find him quick Jeremy"

**Will do**

I patched myself into the general's frequency "Guys, Jeremy lost Ebon, looks like…"

I was interrupted by Nite **Trouble, Shadow just jumped into some kind of vortex after Meta Shadow. It closed up before I could get in, they're both gone!**

"Terrific…"

XOXOX

Shadow landed, feet away from Meta Shadow

"Where is this?" Shadow asked

"My training grounds, a virtual highway" came the reply

"Virtual?"

"Yes, the vortex digitises anything and puts it onto a terrain of my choosing"

Shadow looked around. They where in a pink and orange half pipe, orbs completing the circle at each length of pipe, above him was an orange sky, with various chequered planetoids floating around.

"It looks like it was designed by someone whos high and drunk"

"Maybe, but it will be your final resting place Shadow, this is where I will kill you, CHAOS RADIANCE!"

His bright chaos attack would have blinded Shadow had he not heard about it from Streak, he blocked his eyes and attacked back "CHAOS SPEAR!" explosions hit the ground where Meta Shadow had stood, the robot was now however on his way down the pipe. Shadow made pursuit.

"I'm not in the mood for games!" he said

"To bad, that's is exactly what we are doing, playing one big computer game, one where the stakes are not just pride, but life!"

Shadow Growled as he caught up with his metal rival. "I will make sure you will fall"

"I don't think so, CHAOS SLICE!" Meta Shadow intoned, using his close combat skill, light energised claws swiped at Shadow. Who dodged an in turn used his own close combat skill

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" his hands glowed into purplish orbs which he used to try and punch Meta Shadow away. And so it went on, back and forth as each of the Dark Hedgehog like beings attacked each other. It kept up until one of Shadow's Chaos Spears hit a fault point in the pipe up ahead. The pipe faltered and fell, with both of them in it. It eventually landed on one of the planetoids. "Defiantly made by someone whos high and drunk" he muttered while looking at the Blue and Luminous green checks that covered the planet. He then turned his attention back to Meta Shadow who was just standing up after the fall, looking at Shadow with malicious intent.

"So ready to give up and die?" Meta Shadow asked.

"Not a chance faker!" Shadow shot back. They ran at each and began trying to use chaos close combat attacks against each other again. It continued like this for a half hour, until Meta Shadow finally had enough. He threw some of the blue sand at Shadow, which caught him in the eyes.

"AHH!" Shadow yelled in pain and surprise.

Sensing that Shadow was now at his mercy, Meta Shadow walked forward, ready to attack him, chuckling evilly as he did so.

"This is it Shadow, you can't see, and I will kill you now. Any last requests?"

Shadow was in anger at the dirty trick. He also felt this was not the time nor place for him to die, but he saw no way out of it, he was thinking quickly and getting desperate.

"I'll take your silence as a no, goodbye Shadow!" Meta Shadow said as he raised his arm ready to use his talons on Shadow.

It was then Shadow felt an unlocking feeling, he was covered in a similar yellow aura as if he was about to use his Chaos Spear. This felt more powerful though. "I do have a last request actually"

"Oh?" said Meta Shadow, ready to indulge him

"Yeah… CHEW ON THIS! CHAOS… JAVELIN!"

Meta Shadow couldn't believe what he saw, a single, giant Chaos Spear raced from Shadow's hand and right into his chest, slicing him in half before it exploded.

Shadow had finally recovered his sight after a few moments of using the Chaos Javelin, what seemed to be his hyper move. He stood up and walked over to the remains of Meta Shadow, which only seemed to be his head, the eyes of which are flickering

"Funn-y… I ne-ver th-ought you woul-d have it in y-ou to do th-at Sh-adow"

He picked up the head and looked at it "Care to tell me how you knew about Streak then?"

"I k-now you al-ready kn-ow how I kn-ew… the-re is a sp-y in the res-istance"

Shadow frowned "Who is it?"

"Li-ke I wo-uld te-ll y-ou. I wo-uld rat-her le-t y-ou fin-d o-ut yo-urse-lf… whe-n doom-s-da-y is finis-hed." The robot stated as its head finally powered down

"Hmph" Shadow said, he dropped the head, which cracked open revealing the Green Chaos Emerald. He picked it up and smiled. This was much more suited to him than the grey one.

XOXOX

The vortex had re-opened and Shadow stepped though… not that I noticed, I was too focused on the argument I was having with Ebon…

"Just where were you then!"

"Like that's any of your business Stake!"

"The name is STREAK! And as second in command of the resistance it is very MUCH my business you stuck up crow!" I yelled back in anger "Tell me why I shouldn't beat the answer out of you!"

"Cause you haven't got it in ya you Sonic wannabe!"

That was not a good idea on his part

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT NAME!"

"QUIT IT" Shadow yelled and we all looked at him, good thing he stopped us or Ebon would be dead now.

"Can we just head home and talk about this later?" Shadow asked I noticed only one of his eyes where open. "I am tired, and need a bath"

I growled in response and walked off. I was not a happy hedgehog.


	17. White Knight

**disclaimer:** as usual disclaimer on prolouge

**Chapter 16: White Knight**

"And so here we are…" I said thoughtfully. It was a few days later

"Yes it seems so… time to take on the final tower, to return to Robotnik's tower, defeat him, White Knight and Meta Sonic." Gerald agreed.

"So how do we do this?" asked Shadow.

The hologram showed a blueprint of Robotnik's tower we had hacked from Meta Shadow's mainframe. "We get in here" said Gerald, pointing to the roof. "It has no guards, no cameras, and one security encoded air vent. With Espio and Shade's skills we should be able to hack it. Once inside. We will split into two teams. Team one will go after the computer room, looking for any sign of to what Project Doomsday is. Team two will go to the throne room, defeat White Knight, try to capture Meta Sonic unharmed and capture Robotnik… alive, or if necessary… dead."

"What will the teams be?" asked Amy

"Streak, Shadow, Amy, Jet, Nite, Nack, Kyu and Sayber will go after the head, being the strongest mostly" he replied "with myself, Shade, Espio, Bark, Jeremy, Sela and Ebon going after the computers being mostly hackers and a few fighters to protect us"

"WHAT?" I yelled "I am NOT letting you come on this mission, especially on the same team as the spy!"

"Streak, we have no solid proof that Ebon is the spy yet, and even if he is, I will be there to keep an eye on him. And I am coming on this mission. I started the resistance, its only fitting that I be there for the last battle."

I growled in frustration. Insane or not, Gerald was the same at this point in both realities, stubborn.

"Fine, but I want Espio to watch him as well" I countered "With special watch, got me?"

Espio nodded.

"So is there a virus for this tower, just like the others?" asked Shade

"Yes" replied Gerald "heavily modified to turn off all the remaining robots by setting off one of Robotnik's EMP bombs, that should put all the robotosized people into a sleep mode, without killing them It should also turn off the trooper, heavy and elite bots, however it wont affect White Knight, and probably not Meta Sonic, Robotnik probably modified Sonic to withstand one."

"…Well ether way, today it ends." Shadow said finally

"We can finally say goodbye to Robotnik" said Espio "one way, or the other"

"We aren't going to do that all for one and one for all thing are we?" I asked

Everyone one laughed, which was good, considering what lay ahead

XOXOX

The Sky was as dark as it was that day around two years ago, when I first infiltrated the base. This time however, we where more careful, the plans showed all the places the cameras _should_ be. Assuming he didn't change any, or install any new ones we would be fine, at least, so long as the spy didn't attempt anything. We where nearly at the top, thankfully. The flyers could carry anyone without speed ability, where as the rest of us could run up the wall, and there where ledges every so often for those of us that got tired. I didn't get tired myself; I was too busy thinking about the task at hand.

_White Knight…_

Of course I had heard about him, but from those stories he was nothing like the other elite. He was entirely loyal to Robotnik as a knight would be his king. Problem with that was, he was too willing to let resistance members live, and to give them "honourable" combat. This meant that Robotnik never let him have his own tower, so that Robotnik could keep an eye on him, that and White Knight was meant to be so skilled, that he was at his best while guarding his master.

_Then there's Sonic…_

He was going to be the big match up. My world's Sonic had beaten me, and he wasn't robotosized. The robotosized Biolizard was much stronger than the normal one, and now I had to face a robotosized Sonic…. Of course the one from my world only won because he was backed up by his friends and those he wished to protect cheering him on, I know that now that I had friends of my own.

_Friends of my own…_

I thought the concept over, and chuckled. What would my Sonic think if he knew his dark side had friends? That he was fighting to save a world? He would probably think he had drunk to much or something. But all in all, the main thing I thought about there was, maybe I _could_ beat this Meta Sonic… seeing as how I have something to fight for myself. My own friends. Shadow, Nite, Espio …Shade, even Amy! And especially…

…_Master Gerald_

"I'm at the top" I heard Espio say ahead of me. Soon after that the rest of us joined him.

The professor began to hack the air vent as I went over battle tactics with the others.

"Basically, I want to try and fight this White Knight myself," I began, Amy looked set to interrupt, but I talked to fast to let her "I expect there to be a fleet of robots there as well, that's what I want you guys to focus on, I don't want them to be attacking me while I fight him"

"Why do you want to fight him myself" asked Shade

I smirked "The champions of both Robotniks fighting each other of course. Don't worry. I'll be ok"

_So long as no one gets in my way_

Wishful thinking, but it just felt right for me to take on White Knight in my eyes.

Shadow, Nite and Espio just nodded, remembering when I allowed them to fight each of their rivals without interference. Amy looked annoyed, and Shade looked worried. The others just went along with it, they where just following orders after all.

"It's open" Gerald finally said.

"Ok, this is where we split up" said Shadow

Looked to Gerald's team "Good luck you guys." I then gave Ebon a careful glance, as if to say 'try anything and your dead'. He just shrugged in reply

"You guys too" Gerald agree.

From there, each of us went into the air vent, and split paths at the first junction.

XOXOX

"This is White Knight Mi'Lord" he was in a control room, there where two holograms, on one was Robotnik's image, and the other held a digital map of the compound with a red flashing blip.

**Report**

"The spy is in the building. He is in position to strike on your command"

**Not yet, I have a schedule and I intend to keep it.**

"How is the building of your Doomsday project going if I may be so bold as to ask Mi'Lord?"

**All we need now is the emeralds to charge the battery; you are to keep Streak and his friends busy, so that Meta Sonic may… acquire them for me.**

"Yes Mi'Lord, for the glory of your Empire!"

**Indeed** he said as the holograms faded. White Knight left the room, ready to intercept the other group of "Guests"

XOXOX

We had just passed the surveillance room where the Meta-Biolizard had appeared last time I was here. There was an opening to a corridor on the upper tier. The corridor was gloomy, gothic like. It looked to be made of a dark coloured, almost black, stone, with a red carpet in the centre of it. Pillars marked the end of a tenth of the hallway, with lit torches in between each.

"Gees, think Robotnik sees himself as a king or something?" I asked

"It does seem a little extreme" Shadow agreed

"What is this? A hi tech tower or a medieval castle?" added Amy

At the end of the corridor was a large… and I do mean LARGE, red door. Nite and I pushed open one door, while Shadow and Jet opened the other.

Inside was a similarly made room, though instead it looked much more like a throne room, as a small alcove at the back, with Robotnik's throne in the middle of it, red curtains hung over it. And there, standing in the middle, Was White Knight. It looked similar to the previous elite (except of course for Meta Shadow), white and black, though more bulky looking than Dark Lance, taller than Berserker Blade, and looked much more like the knight of some royal. It only had one hand though; the other looked like some kind of energy weapon. It was surrounded by a few squads of Elite, Trooper and heavy bots.

"So you're finally here." It said. Its voice was a lot different. It sounded like Robotniks, but with the accent of some ancient knight. Not only that, but the conceited tone usually found in Robotnik, his elites and even of my worlds Eggman, was no where to be found. The tone White Knight had sounded more like he had respect for us; I could already tell where he got his reputation.

"Indeed we are" I said with similar respect. I felt it only right to give out what I received.

"I assume I am to make battle with you Streak." It, no, He said taking a step forward

"You assume correctly."

"I know these robots are not going to be a challenge for your friends, but they should keep them entertained while we have our combat"

"How generous of you"

"Well I would not want them to get bored."

"Considering what I have heard of you, I don't think they would, it should be an entertaining match"

"I would agree. I saw what you had done to Gigacannon"

I smiled "I expect your entire army had"

"Indeed"

"So shall we get started then?" I said, taking a bow

"Lets" he said, bowing himself,

Then the fight began.

XOXOX

"Come on, I want to see how Streak and the others are getting on" said Bark impatiently

Shade was getting similarly impatient, but she, the professor and Espio where doing there best, this was one hard system to crack. Espio had placed it on Jeremy, Sela and Bark to watch Ebon while he was busy hacking, that way Streak would be happy. The problem they had just now was that despite the hacking skills of all three, they had been on the system for ten minutes and only found the blueprints for old style Heavy and Trooper bots. As in real old style, first ones to be in production compared to the Mk Vs that existed today.

"How much longer" Sela asked

"We will be done when we are done" said Shade. "You try it ad see how well you do"

"Uh, no thanks, computers make my head hurt"

"Well then shut up and let us get on with…" Espio started

"I FOUND IT" Yelled Gerald jumping up, giving everyone a fright. After a moment of having his arm in the air he sat down "oh dear… oh dear… oh…DEAR" he repeated as he slowly read some of the schematics.

"What? What is it?" Espio said, he went to look at it and his jaw dropped. The rest of them went to see what was found, Except Jeremy and Ebon...

XOXOX

I have to give it to Robotnik. When he wants to build them tough he REALLY builds them tough. The Battle against White Knight was really intense. The handless arm was in fact a light sabre like thingy, and on his other arm was a sort of barrier projector, basically making him wield a sword and shield made of laser. And of course, he also had the Magenta emerald as his power source, meaning he was able to use chaos control also, along with his own unique chaos skills.

Case in point

He raised his arm and a purple energy ball formed above him "Chaos Diligence!" he threw the ball at me, I managed to dodge in time for the ball, made acid like chaos, vaporise a few robots that where trying to pile in to attack Shadow.

"Not bad, but try this CHAOS THUNDER!" the electric attack was similarly dodged and hit a few of the robots Nite was taking on

"Not to bad yourself" he said as he turned his sword back on, he tried to first swipe at me from left to right and then a thrust which pushed him a good few feet in towards me, I dodged it by an inch, and he cut my face with his sword, right under my eye.

"Ugh" I said as I jumped back, nursing the wound "shame Robotnik made you undyingly loyal to him, you would be good to have as an ally."

"Shame you didn't take him up on his offer of robotisation, for I can say the same about you."

I admit it; I was having fun, despite being in a life threatening battle.

"Well I'm afraid that I don't look good in metal" I said as I used a Shadow Thunder in his direction. He jumped as he saw me coming.

"Well at least I can have this battle with you, I have not had much to do as Mi'Lord's bodyguard since he robotosized the Biolizard and Sonic" he mused "and considering battle is what I was made for, I have been bored. I needed a challenging fight to the death with a worthy opponent"

"Nice to know I'm wanted" I said, sending a chaos Thunder his way, the attack was mostly dodged except for the blackened dent in the white hilt of his sword wrist.

"I complement you on making use of my lack of concentration, but now I'm afraid its time to end this"

XOXOX

Espio was worried; the blueprints showed the doomsday project was all but finished, only that it needed power now. On the other hand he had no clue what the rest of it said.

"Professor, just how much trouble are we in?" he asked as he looked at the ship in the diagram. By scale it was much MUCH larger than Robotniks tower. It looked as if it had at least ten of the mass laser batteries, but the other weapons didn't make sense. It looked like a big sceptre, the top of which was adorned by a large jewel. The only thing that made it seem larger than a sceptre was the scale, and the fact that the top of it seemed to have a bridge and that the back of it seemed to have a large main thruster.

"Big trouble" replied the professor. "See the jewel? From the look of the prints that is massive robotosizer cannon"

Espio almost had a heart attack "a robotosizer _cannon?_"

"Yes, big enough to robotosize anything within the blast radius"

"What kind of size we talking about here?" asked Shade

"It would robotosize an entire territory." Gerald calculated "and considering the fact there are only five territories…"

"He would only need to shoot it a maximum of five times!" Espio said in fear

"That's not all, this project doomsday has further defences, of course there are the mass laser batteries, but also dispensers for a new type of robot, a high speed flight kamikaze robot, missile launchers, and the cannon itself is defended by shield generators. Four of them, one on each side."

"This thing is a monster" Bark Exclaimed "How do we defeat something like that?"

"There is a way, but we need to make sure Streak, Shadow or Nite get all the chaos emeralds"

"What would that accomplish?"

"I have a feeling Streak will know, but for now I would rather keep it to myself"

"Professor, print that out, I am about to upload the virus." Shade instructed. The professor nodded, and as a copy came out, a timer came up on Shade's screen saying "60:00:00" and began counting down.

XOXOX

Things where getting interesting. White Knight had a similar thing made into his arm as Dark Lance did, i.e. a cannon which could fire the elemental power of what ever emerald was loaded into him. This case being he had a…

"VENOM CANNON FIRE!"

A smaller, but faster ball of acid launched from his sword hilt and headed straight for me. By this time, all the other robots where destroyed, and so the others where watching and cheering me on.

All it seemed, except Amy. I don't know where she went, but wherever it was I couldn't see her. Not that I had paid much attention to that fact, I was busy with White Knight.

I should have paid attention though

BANG

The shot rang out and hit white Knight in the visor. In other words, his CPU. The robot fell to the floor, power draining as he said "Whhhy………?" which was exactly the question on my mind

_Why? WHO DID THAT!_

Amy dropped down from her snipping point as everyone stood there stunned. She went over to the robot ad picked the Magenta Chaos Emerald out of it.

"You? YOU DID THAT?" I yelled at her

"Yeah. Ain't you gonna thank me for saving your butt" she asked. Everyone else knew just what my reaction would be. I was about to strangle her, if Shadow and Jet hadn't grabbed me.

"YOU LITTLE B TCH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INTERFERE?" I screamed

"WHAT? I just saved your hide and that's the THANKS I GET? So much for trying to repay you for saving me from Berserker Blade!"

Nite was walking up to her while we where talking. He slapped her in the face. I stopped struggling as I saw this. What Nite said next was enough.

"Idiot"

Amy just stood there, a shocked expression on her face as she rubbed the slap mark on her face. Nite took the emerald from her and placed it with the others.

We all stepped down from battle positions as we calmed down. Another mistake.

A blue blur shot past me, and I then noticed the Yellow Chaos Emerald was gone. I looked round to see the other ultimates with similar expressions on their faces

"Heh heh" came a familiar Laugh. I looked up to the alcove.

Standing there, in the poorly lit room was a blue metallic shadow. We all knew who it was…

"So you're my copy are you?" asked Meta Sonic


	18. Meta Sonic

**disclaimer:** as usual disclaimer on prolouge

**C**hapter 17: Meta Sonic

"I am NOT your copy!" I yelled at the idiot.

"Of course not, your some copy of some weak version of me from another world aren't you?" he called back. I was now able to get a good look at him, he basically looked like Metal Sonic's armoured form from Angel Island back when the Death Egg Crashed into it, except smaller.

I glared at him. He may have been robotosized, but his cocky attitude will never change. "Is that why Robotnik was able to capture you, and turn you into that monstrosity, while he beat my world's Robotnik at every turn?"

"Well your Robotnik and ours are very different; after all, yours calls himself "Eggman" of all things! How stupid is that?"

"Ether way he thinks he can take over the world just by having an army of robots, and that's just as dumb."

"Whys he winning then? Heh would love to stay and chat but I have work to do with these babies" he mocked holding up _my_ Yellow Emerald. "Catch you later!" He stamped on a button and a trap door opened up below him. In a flash he was gone. I was about to go chase him when

"STREAK!" I heard a yell and turned to see the professor run in with everyone else, bar Jeremy and Ebon…

"What's the matter?" I asked "Where are the birds?"

"That doesn't matter now we found out what Project Doomsday is!"

"What is it? I asked, not caring as much about Ebon, so long as Jeremy was watching him

"It's a…"

"It's basically a giant battle ship armed with a Robotosizer Cannon big enough to robotosize our entire base at once!" Shade said quick and summarised.

That… was bad

"And all it needs now is the chaos emeralds to charge its engine." Added Espio

"Where are the Emeralds?" asked Gerald

"Meta Sonic just made off with them!" I replied

"Streak you have to go after him!" Gerald yelled. Not that he needed too, I was already making chase.

XOXOX

"Meta Sonic to Robotnik, over" said a running Meta Sonic

**Report** came the reply into his internal Radio

"I have the other six emeralds and I'm on my way"

**And White Knight?**

"He's gone, just as you predicted"

**Good, time to give the word to our spy**

"My sentiments exactly" chuckled Meta Sonic "Time to be rid of Gerald…"

XOXOX

It wasn't Long before I caught up to Sonic running down a tube which I assumed lead to the hanger of project doomsday.

"Over and out" he had just managed to say

"Guess that was your boss on the radio" I asked him. He seemed to have been expecting me, not surprising as he had been running slower than he could at maximum.

"Not that it matters to you, but yes, that was Robotnik"

"We could stop this now you know, after all you where made to be doing what I have been doing these past two years."

"Na, I'm having more fun where I am thanks"

"You do know that means I have to ether catch or destroy you"

"As if you can buddy. Your some faker from a faker dimension, I'm the original"

"What makes you so certain that about that?"

"Let me show you, CHAOS THUNDER!" he yelled, and I saw my own attack speed towards me. It was very hard to dodge.

Even though he was holding the emeralds, it was easy enough for me to use them myself from this distance away; I tapped into the yellow and countered "CHAOS THUNDER!" purple lightning made its way for him, and just like me he managed to dodge it, only just. "See, I think we are both just as real my friend" I said

"If you say so but this is where it will end"

XOXOX

"This is Lord Robotnik, do you read" asked Robotnik into his radio on board the Doomsday

**I read you**

"You are good to go. I want my meddlesome grandfather out of the picture. I don't care if you are tailed, he can't stop you now"

**You got it boss**

"This will be the end, one way or the other; I just need five minutes to charge up the battleship Doomsday." He said after the radio cut out "good thing I have them all right here, thanks to the teleporter I put in one of the rooms below my throne room, Streak has no idea Meta Sonic's Yellow emerald is a fake." He laughed "Things are going JUST as planed"

XOXOX

Nite had decided to try and look around for Ebon and Jeremy. He wasn't expecting to find what he found below the throne room. A teleporter. But why? Then it came to him. Meta Sonic came close to here when Gerald had interrupted Streak's pursuit. Could it be that? He checked the log, and just as he feared there was another location. On the doomsday ship. And there was a log of six items being transported there. Without haste he used it on himself to go to where they had been heading.

XOXOX

_This is getting ridicules, why are the fights I'm in usually HARD ones?_

This was the thought that ran through my head. The only easy ones I personally had where against those GUN robots, the Eggcrusher, against any normal bot in this dimension and Gigacannon. Every time I zigged, he zagged, and every time he zigged, I zagged. I guess that's what happens when you fight something so close to yourself

"This seems to be a bit of a stalemate doesn't it?" I asked him

"Yes it does"

"How about one last attack each" I said; a plan was forming in my mind "The winner is the one left standing

"Alright"

I Smirked

XOXOX

He got into his position, his gun ready to fire. Gerald wouldn't know what hit him. Now he just needed to make sure everyone was out of the way when he took his shot at Gerald. It was only a matter of time…

XOXOX

I had finally done it; I had turned off Meta Sonic. I zapped him with a single Chaos Thunder that was just powerful enough to activate his off switch. He had used one with everything he had, but I dodged it in time. However things where bad. He had no other emeralds on him. Not only that, but I could tell by the fact that it didn't have its full colour and shine that this was not the true yellow emerald. It was a copy, just like Tails had made.

"Sh t" I cursed

**Nite to Streak**

"Yeah?"

**That wasn't the real Yellow Emerald**

"Yeah, Meta Sonic must of swapped it when we where back at the base, you know where the real ones are I assume?"

**Yes, I'm in doomsday right now and looking at all seven of them**

"Bring them back to the tower, we need to formulate a plan for taking out Doomsday when it launches, assuming it has enough power"

**Oh it does alright, I just checked, I'm currently bringing them all back to a teleporter, but I'm pinned down**

"Need assistance"

**Nope** he said before he groaned **I should get them back in one piece**

"What about you?"

The Radio was deadly silent.


	19. Death in the Family

**disclaimer:** as usual disclaimer on prolouge, on the exception that the song appering in this chapter. That is "breaking the habit" and belongs to linkin park.

**Chapter 18: Death in the Family**

I assumed by the silence that Nite wasn't too hopeful about his health as the radio was working, but considering I didn't know where doomsday was I had to go back to the teleporter. And the fake emerald's power had been spent by the battle between myself and Meta Sonic. What's more I had to carry his robotic body back to the tower myself, which slowed me down. All in all though, I made it back in ok time, only like five minutes. That was about 50 minutes since the virus was downloaded I guessed. When I returned I told the others what had happened.

"So we need to fight doomsday then." Said Gerald

"But how Professor?" asked Shadow

"Simple, we need the emeralds, and Nite is bringing them" I replied

"What will that accomplish, he has already charged Doomsday, and chaos attacks are too weak to use on something of that size" said Espio

"Super forms" I stated calmly

Everyone looked at me with a blank stare. Everyone but Gerald that is.

"Super forms? What are you talking about Streak? What you see is what you get, its not like we can suddenly start flying around" Shadow Stated

"If that's what you think then you guys obviously haven't used the full potential of all seven emeralds here" I told him

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that my world's Sonic could take on the things he did as he was?"

"No he could not" answered Gerald, "Super Forms do exist, just as Streak says, I built it into your DNA Shadow. When all the emeralds are gathered, you, Nite and Sonic are able to achieve what is known as a super form, which by legend should, not only change your form, but increase your powers, allow you to achieve flight, and make your invulnerable, for as long as the Chaos Energy remains in you."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before Professor?" asked an astonished Shadow

"Because with only one Emerald in my possession, I assumed that we would never have enough to cause such a feet, that was my reasoning"

At that point a very injured Nite finally arrived, holding a white wolf shaped Robot under his arm. I assumed it was Trance, also in an off state, but I was too worried about him, he was bleeding badly.

"I have… the emeralds" he said, then he the robot and the emeralds all collapsed onto the ground. I took a guess at who the robot was as we all ran over to him.

_Trance_

Though this was certainly not the most important thing on my mind.

"Is he…?" I asked as the professor examined him

"Alive… but badly injured, and in a comatose state. He will need medical attention.

"Robotnik's going to pay for this" I muttered.

"Damn, I lost him!" came another voice behind us, I turned to see Ebon standing in the door way

"Ebon?"

"WHAT!"

Espio Frowned "What are you talking about, we have bigger things to worry about than somebody you supposedly lost" he said "Can't you see Nite's condition"

"I'm not blind Espio, but I think it's important to know where the spy is"

"What?" I almost chuckled, I glared at him "we know where the spy is, he just entered the room"

"What? You can't expect me to be…?"

"You're the most likely to be the spy, after all it was you that disappeared when we took on Meta Shadow!"

"ME? Streak you idiot! I was gone because someone had hit me on the head! I was out cold!"

"Save it for when this is…"

BANG

I was interrupted by the sound of a bullet firing from a gun "UUGH!" Gerald Yelled in pain. I felt a cold feeling wash over me as I turned around. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the bullet sound echoed through the throne room, as I saw Gerald begin to fall. I rushed over to catch him and placed him carefully on the ground. At the same time, Espio through a shuriken and it hit the shooter, who fell to the ground.

"PROFESSOR!" Shadow, Kyu, Jet, and Ebon Screamed

"GERALD!" came Shade, Bark, Nack, Sela and Sayber's similar yells. All of the others rushed over as I felt a cold new feeling run through me. Sadness.

"M-master…?" I muttered quietly to myself. Looking over to the wound. Right in the lung

"_Memories consume… like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again…_

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again!"_

"S-sstreak." He said weakly

"I'm here sir"! I was able to say through the tears that where now beginning to role down my face…

He grinned slightly "N-now what h-have I told you about calling me that."

I tried to smile myself, though it wasn't very convincing "R-right… professor…"

"I… I don't think I… have long left…"

"NO! Don't say that!"

"_I don't want to be the one, _

_The battles always choose!_

_Cause inside, I realize,_

_That I'm the one confused!_

_I don't know what what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream!_

_I don't know why I Instigate,_

_And say what I don't mean!_

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I know it's not alright!_

_So I'm breaking the habit…_

_I'm breaking the habit…_

_Tonight!"_

"Th-theres no point in denying it Streak… I'm… dying. Streak… I- I need you to do so-something for me… defeat my… my grandson… give the people… who still live a chance to… to be happy. Just… like the Maria of both… worlds wanted. I know you… you can do it" he spluttered as he began to cough… all I could do was nod. I saw him smile slightly.

_Clutching my cure… I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again…_

_I hurt much more, than inside before,_

_I have no options left again!_

"Shade… take… take care of Nite… theres still a ch-chance for him."

I didn't see it but I knew she was nodding.

Again he smiled weakly. Before he died his final words where "sayonara… Shade… Shadow… Streak." It was at that point that he fell lifeless in my arms. Shocked, I placed him down. I don't know why but I felt the urge to get up and see his assailant. What lay there, having fallen from the ceiling, was a robotosized Jeremy, a mask of his normal face lying next to him. After all this time, the spy had been him… not Ebon, but my rivalry with the raven blinded me to it. I felt numb all over as tears began to creep down my face…

"_I don't want to be the one, _

_The battles always choose!_

_Cause inside, I realize,_

_That I'm the one confused!_

_I don't know what what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream!_

_Don't know why I Instigate,_

_And Say what I don't mean!_

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I'll never be alright!_

_So I'm breaking the habit…_

_I'm breaking the habit…_

_Tonight."_

"…Streak?" Shade managed to ask through sobbing.

The feelings inside of me swelled up. Regret, guilt, sadness… those where the feelings that filled my otherwise numb body. And there was only one major thing on my mind now. If this had happened two years ago, it would be revenge, but now… after all I went though… the thought on my mind was to fulfil my master's final wish, and in turn the wish of Maria Robotnik, whos death had caused misery in both worlds.

"_I'll paint it on the Walls!_

_(I'll paint it on the Walls)_

_Cause I'm the one at fault!_

_(Cause I'm the one at fault)_

_I'll never fight again!_

_(I'll never fight again)_

_And this is how it eeee-eends!_

_(And this… is how… it ends)"_

As the tears stung my eyes I felt something else. There was a gasp behind me as the familiar presence of the Chaos Emeralds floated closer to me. As began to spin around me, I felt their power begin to surge through me. More gasps where made, I knew what they where seeing, my body beginning to glow with power as the emeralds span around me with increasing speed, my fur beginning to change golden and point upwards and a golden aura surround me… I was Super Streak again.

"_I don't know what's worth Fighting for, _

_Or why I have to scream!_

_But now I have some clarity,_

_To show you what I mean!"_

"That's… a Super form…?" asked Shadow

In those few seconds, my thoughts went through my most important memories of Professor Gerald. Those dark memories of the Gerald of my world torturing me, trying to teach me and test the limit of my abilities from within that tube so long ago where the first to come to mind, but where quickly over shadowed by the much happier ones, of my first meeting with this world Gerald, how kind he was to me. Even when he found out I wasn't Sonic, that I was a creature once created to destroy the planet, he welcomed me with open arms. Even then he didn't reject me; he _cared _for me, like a father would his son. In the end I realised, it was this Gerald, the same one who had once lived, and died on ARK in my world, that was my true creator, and that was the same one who had died in my arms a few moments ago. The one who was the closest thing I had to…

"_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I'll never be alright!_

_So I'm breaking the habit…_

_I'm breaking the habit…_

_I'm breaaaaking the habit…_

_TONIGHT!"_

In that instant all the emeralds flew away in different directions across the murky sky, making a large hole in the ceiling behind them. There was a large rumble in the distance. I knew what it would be, Robotnik launching his battleship. I took off, flying through the hole created by the emeralds. This would end now. Justice would be served.

_This is for you… father_…


	20. Super Streak: Doomsday Now!

**disclaimer:** as usual disclaimer on prolouge

**C**hapter 19: Super Streak: Doomsday Now!

Robotnik began final checks on the doomsday battleship. All systems where ready to go. He had received no word from Jeremy but that didn't matter. If Gerald Robotnik was still alive, he would be robotosized in the next few hours. Everything was going to plan. There was nothing to stop him now. The ship caused a thundering rumble as it took off from the hanger, deep in the territory of old Gigacannon. The true irony of this, the ship was right under the nose of the resistance all along. It would take a good fifteen minutes to charge the mega robotosizer, but that would be over quickly. Then, the final victory would belong to Lord Ivo Robotnik. The battleship hummed slowly over the buildings over the territory of Gigacannon. It didn't even phase him when the lights in every area of the city went out.

"Initialising cannon charge sequence" said the robotic voice of the ships computer "Cannon will fire in ten minutes once code is in place. Require password and voice recognition"

"Lord Robotnik, password is gamma five zero nine delta"

"Password accepted. Cannon countdown commencing"

All according to plan.

An alarm started bleeping

"Report"

"Proximity alarm, unidentified flying object coming towards us at high speed from the rear of the vessel"

"On screen"

The picture presented to him was a city skyline, lined with smoky red clouds. In the centre of it was a golden dot.

"Increase magnification two fold"

The computer did so, and the dot became a spike headed dot

"Five fold"

Again the computer complied and Robotnik stood up, unable to believe what he saw.

"What is that… golden flying hedgehog!"

XOXOX

The ship was humongous, not that I cared. All I cared about was sinking it. This stood in the way of my father's wishes and nothing was going stop me now. Shadow had told me through the radio that the weakest point was the robotosize cannon, but in order to destroy it, I needed to destroy each of the shield generators protecting it. One on each side. I decided to go for the top one first.

Robotnik obviously knew I was here as the laser batteries had began to fire, and missiles began to launch.

"No way you're going to stop me" I yelled, I grabbed one of the missiles, span it and tossed it at a laser battery, destroying it completely.

**What is this, who are you?** roared Robotnik through a speaker

"We been through this Robotnik, the name is Streak! And this is where it ends!"

**STREAK! How DARE you attack my battleship! I will see you die for this!**

"Yeah well good luck destroying an invincible flying hedgehog!" I yelled back destroying the speaker with a Chaos Thunder. I made my way further along the ship, it took me about half a minute of high speed flight to get to the generator, and when I did, I used a Chaos Thunder on it. The resulting explosion was unexpected, it blew me a good three miles backwards, taking me a mile away from the ship, but that wouldn't stop me

XOXOX

Lord Robotnik watched the screen as the so called "Invincible hedgehog got blown up along with the shield generator.

"No one could survive that" he said to himself

"Shield at 75, increasing power to generators two, three and four to compensate. Proximity alert, high speed unidentified object approaching"

"WHAT! On screen!"

He was presented by another picture of the Golden Streak.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

XOXOX

I guess it made him mad that I hadn't died in that explosion as the weapon fire intensity increased as I flew along the bottom of the ship. As I reached the end I hit the Shield Generator with a Chaos Lightning. This caused another explosion, launching me backwards again.

"Two down, two to go!"

XOXOX

"HOW IS HE DOING THIS! THIS IS MY ULTIMATE MACHINE AND IT DOESN'T EVEN PHASE HIM!"

"Shield at 50, increasing power to generators two and three to compensate. Proximity alert, high speed unidentified object approaching"

"ALL CANNONS! OPEN FIRE! LAUNCH ALL AIRCRAFT TAKE THAT HEDGEHOG DOWN!"

XOXOX

He was getting desperate, I could feel it. He now had launched all of the kamikaze bots toward me, and every cannon fired as I flew towards the generator on the left side. It was taking longer each time, but I felt I had this in the bag. I destroyed the second last generator and was again flung back.

"This is the last one"

XOXOX

"Shield at 25 increasing power to generator three to compensate. Proximity alert, High Speed Unidentified Object approaching

"Route all power from all other cannons and other weapons to the robotosizer cannon, we need to make it fire!"

"Cannon will fire in 60 seconds"

XOXOX

None of the weapons where firing anymore, ether he gave up, or was using their power to charge the main cannon. The good money was on charging the cannon. I flew down the last side and blew up the last generator. And was blown back again

**HA! Your TOO late Streak, even with a fully charged Chaos Thunder, you would need to hit the main cannon at least five times to destroy it in time to save this sector. The resistance is over with**

The thought of failing ripped into me I couldn't believe I had came this far, only to fall at the final hurdle. Then I remembered what Espio had told me.

"In times of great need, or when overcome with great anger…" I whispered to myself.

**What was that Streak?**

"I said not if I can help it Robotnik!"

**What do you think you can do?**

"Watch me!" I said and hopped. "Come on, come on, come on…" I whispered with closed eyes

Seems that my anger and my fear of losing was enough 'cause I felt something I hadn't felt before. I opened them my eyes and raised my hand, ready to use it "Chaos……… STOOOOOOOOORM!" I yelled. The clouds changed in colour from red to pure black and thousands of purple lightning bolts, ten times stronger than a Chaos Thunder hit the Doomsday ship everywhere! It was going WAY down

XOXOX

"EJECT EJECT EJECT!" Robotnik Yelled when he saw what Streak was doing. The cannon was already destroyed and soon the rest of the ship would be too

"Ejecting" the computer said, and launched the entire bridge, just as a lightning bolt hit where it once was.

XOXOX

I saw the bridge fly away as a separate ship and the doomsday slowly fell and eventually crashed into the ground. It flew away towards Meta Shadow's old tower

"Oh no WAY you are escaping me! You have a lot to answer for!" I said as I went in pursuit. The ship was fast, just as fast as me, and I was not able to get to the tower in time to stop it landing. When I had eventually caught up to Robotnik, he was standing in front of the vortex at the top of his tower. The vortex was open

"Robotnik"

"Ah. There you are. I must congratulate you Streak. You almost had me."

"Almost my foot, I'm brining you in"

"I don't think so, this is not where or how it ends. I have more twists in store before this drama of ours reaches its Final conclusion"

"What do you mean?"

"Why its quiet simple my dear Streak. I scanned your physiology when I learned you weren't of our universe. Each universe has a unique energy pattern you see, and I aligned the vortex to yo…"

"Get to the point!"

He smiled evilly "The point is Streak, You ruined my world, and now I SHALL RUIN YOURS!" with that he jumped into the vortex, I was about to give chase when it exploded, leaving nothing but smoking ruin.

"URRRGH! NOOOO!" I cried in frustration as my super for finally gave out

**A/N:** wasnt my best chapter, it felt kind of rushed, which is unfortunate. but hope you enjoyed anyway


	21. Epilouge: A New World

**disclaimer:** as usual disclaimer on prolouge

Epilogue: A new Age

It had been a few months since Robotnik's escape, brining the time I spent here to three years. Much of the rebuilding was already underway, and thanks to a file we had found in the mainframe, we where able to construct a de-robotosizer, thanks to Nack's know-how. The first two to be put under the process where, first Trance, as she could fix any faults in it, and then Sonic, who will help coronate the rebuilding of the world. Afterwards came Jeremy, who was currently under a state of depression thanks to what he was forced to do. Jet and Ebon helped him through it, and so the list went on. Though Sonic would help coordinate it, with aide from Shadow, it was Bark we all agreed who would lead as the new president afterwards. He was the best to lead in a state of piece. Amy and Espio agreed to work for him as military leaders, just in case anything else arose. Nite unfortunately was still very much in a deep coma, though his body had recovered fully. When Trance wasn't working she was at his side. Everyone else just pitched in to help out in what ever way they could. It would take a while, but everyone had high hopes about getting everything fixed. And there I stood; ready to go through the vortex… Nack and Trance had been secretly working on it in order to get me back home, to help against Robotnik. Wouldn't my Sonic be surprised to see me?

"So ready to go?" asked Trance

"Almost" I replied, as I placed the rest of my disguise on. It was pretty simple really. A brown cape that covered the majority of my body, the cut from White Knight had formed into a scar, and I had died part of my spikes red, just like Shadow's where naturally.

As I placed the last piece on, shades to cover my red eyes I said "Ready"

Trance nodded. She motioned to Shade to come over to her and placed a small black box around her upper arm.

"What's that?"

"A return device, when you two capture Robotnik, put that on him and push the button. He will end up back here where we will be waiting to de-robotosize him. Unfortunately I could only make one so Shade will be stuck there"

I nodded solemnly. I was still surprised at Shade's reaction earlier when I told her about the rebuilt vortex. She threatened to kill me if I didn't let her go with me. I decided to let her; after all, I needed someone to help me convince Sonic. I don't know why, but I knew that green glow had done something that had kept him alive, and he might need some convincing. Besides I liked her company.

"Well this is goodbye then" said this worlds Sonic to me

"Indeed"

"I guess I should say good luck"

"Would you want to be wished good luck in my shoes?" I grinned

"Heh guess not, we don't really need it do we?"

"Not a bit, good luck to the rest of you though. Capturing Robotnik is a walk in the park compared to rebuilding a fallen world"

"Got that right" agreed Shadow.

"Take care of Nite for me. We wouldn't have made it if it weren't for him"

Trance nodded. "No Problem" she pressed a few buttons on the control panel "It's ready.

"Are you?" I asked Shade. She nodded.

"Are you?" I nodded. With that I saluted, and jumped in to be followed by Shade.

XOXOX

When we landed we where in an old base of Eggman's. I recognised it immediately. It was the Death Egg, not the space station, but the battleship made when Emerl was around. But it wasn't for the size, shape and design I recognised it by. It was by the small shape I saw in front of me. One I never though I would of seen again

"Emerl…"

**And that is the end of my story… for now…**

**But remember, new days always bring new adventures**

**And for now, rest easy heroes, be you dark, or light**

**The End**

**A/N:** well there ya go, thats the story itself finished, i i hoped you enjoyed it! i know i enjoyed writing it. and as you can guess this isnt the end! once i get caughts up with my pre Sonic adventure 2 stuff (im working on that right now) i plan to start the next story! but for now theres a little teaser on the next page!


	22. Bonus Chapter

**Extra disclaimer:** i dont own Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower, Emerl the Gizoid, Gemerl the Neo -Gizoid Sonic Heroes, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, or chaos emeralds, they are all Sega. i do own the name and new design of Streak the Hedgehog and his name, though Master Hunter takes credit for his concept. Shade the wasp is All LoneWolf11's

**Bonus Chapter: snippet from Streak Heroes: Darkness Lives**

What had happened in the past few minutes had been nothing short chaos. First Emrel appears, the original Emrel, not the Gemrel copy made by Eggman (Sonic could tell despite the obvious colour differences), and shoves Knuckles out the door that the Sonic Heroes entered by. Then, while Sonic and Tails where distracted, some wasp dressed in purple ninja gear flies in, and kidnaps Tails, and takes him through a open door in the ceiling. Then there was the person standing in front of him. At first it seemed like just an average blue hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes. But when he took off his cape, it was all Sonic could to but to gasp. He knew who it was despite him not taking his sunglasses off yet.

"You! Bu-but your dead! I saw you blow yourself up!"

"Things aren't always what they seem brother" Streak said as he took off his sunglasses, his eyes still closed. "For example, if I hadn't seen that green glow before I disappeared I would have thought you where dead" he opened his eyes after this "Isn't that right Sonic?"

In that instance Sonic could tell a difference in Streak. Not a physical one like the died spikes, but a mental one. They say the eyes are a window into the soul, and Streak's told a much different story than the insane eyes of a mad man he saw three years ago. Something had happened in the time since they last met. Something that had changed Streak, for now his eyes held something reminiscent of the melancholy eyes Shadow had.

"What happened to you?" asked Sonic

"I'll tell you when your training is finished" he replied

"Training…?"

"Yes Training, same thing Emrel and Shade took Knuckles and Tails away for. Let's begin shall we?"

"Why?" asked Sonic. He was about to ask 'Training for what' when Streak raised his arm…

"CHAOS THUNDER!" Streak intoned, and purple lighting made its way for Sonic

"Chaos what now?" asked a confused Sonic, then jumped out the way before the lightning bolt hit. "HEY! What the heck was THAT? Aren't you meant to use Chaos Wind like me!"

"Things have changed. Let the training begin" Streak stated simply


End file.
